Endless Destiny
by Southernangellgirl
Summary: Takes Place after Eclipse the story of Edward And Bella's forever the way it was pictured before Breaking Dawn came out.I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.


The ride to my house was quiet. Edward had one hand on the steering wheel, and one hand held mine. It was rubbing reassuring circles into my hand. Edward broke the silence when we turned onto my street. "Are you ready?" He asked as he parked the Volvo in its usual spot along the curb. I nodded unsure how Charlie was going to react when I told him I was getting married. Edward opened my door and took my hand as we walked hand in hand up the steps. He opened the door and held it open for me. He was always so polite.

When we were comfortably seated in the kitchen I decided it was time to call Charlie. "Dad can you come here for a minute?" He replied for some where in the living room. "Sure, Bells." Then I heard him heave himself of the couch, and mutter to himself as we walked into his kitchen. "Hello, Edward." My dad muttered trying to be polite. It was a pointless effort; Edward knew everything he was thinking. "What did you want me for Bells?" Edward flashed me a supportive smile. I grinned and turned to my dad. "Um… Dad, you know how Edward and I have been together for awhile and well he purposed to me this morning and I told him yes."

For a second I thought Charlie was going to fall over dead when he saw the beautiful ring that was in place on my left ring finger. I was starting to worry he's not much younger than Harry was, maybe this was too much. I relaxed when he finally spoke. "You're getting married? But Bella you're so young. Are you sure you want to do this? "Marriage is a huge responsibility it's a lot of work and-" I interrupted him before he could say anything else to try to change my mind. "Look Dad, I know I'm young but I know what I want and he's it. He's all I could ever want and more. Look we came for your blessing but the bottom line is we're getting married with or without it. So it's your choice you can come be apart of it or you can stay home and out of it it's your choice."

I stood there taking a deep breath, and awaiting Charlie's answer. "Alright, Bells. I'll be there when it is?" I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks Dad. It's August 13th." He returned the hug and smiled. "No problem Bells, but you might need to call and inform your mother about this." I let out a sigh and nodded. "I know. I'll do it in a minute Ok?" He nodded and turned to Edward. "That's a really nice ring Edward. Where'd you get it?" Edward smiled and then replied. "Thank you, Charlie. It was the ring my father gave my mother. She gave it to me before she died.

It means a great deal to me, that's why I chose it to purpose with because Bella means a great deal to me also." Charlie smiled. "Wow, now that's something. I know you'll take good care of my girl." Edward nodded. "You have my word Charlie. I will take care of her." Charlie slapped him on the shoulder. Since, they were getting along, I decided to take a break from the conversation and call my mother. Edward shot me an encouraging smile before he and Charlie turned their attention to a baseball game on TV.

I dialed the phone and waited for someone to pick up. When Renee picked up she sounded calm so I figured it was a good idea to tell her about the wedding. "Hey, Mom I've got some really good news." She only paused for a second. "Really? What is it Bella?" She sounded excited to hear something interesting was going on. "Well Edward and I are getting married this summer." I said waiting for her reaction to the news. It was dead silent on the other end of the phone. "Mom? Mom are you still there?" Finally she said something. "Yes, sorry I just wasn't expecting that. Bella, are you sure about this? I mean I thought you learned how early relationships end up, through… well example."

I shook my head. "That was you Mom; it'll be different for me. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Look I'll tell you what I told Dad. You can either come and be apart of this, or you can stay home and forget about it. It's your choice." She was quiet for a long while and I chewed on my bottom lip nervously waiting on her answer. It seemed to take an eternity for her to respond. "When is it?" She asked me. I could tell she wasn't thrilled but she would come. "What? Oh, Mom thank you this means so much to us. It's August 13th. I love you so much and check in with you later. Bye." Edward who had finally taken his attention away from the game smiled at my enthusiasm.

"I take it she's coming." I laughed. "Of course, it took a lot of convincing though." He smiled. "I bet. She doesn't seem to be entirely thrilled with the idea her only girl is getting married." I starred at him annoyed. "That's because she's not." He laughed and then looked over at Charlie. "Well I should get going. It's getting late." Then he turned his attention to me. "Besides you'll have an early start tomorrow. Alice and Rosalie are taking you to do wedding preparations and then when you get back I've got a surprise for you." I groaned. "Why won't you just come with us?" Edward smirked. "Because Alice and Rosalie want to do it with you with them and you three are going to go dress shopping to see if you find anything you like better than that one Alice already ordered.

"Which is possible since she ordered it pretty far in advance." I knew two things already about tomorrow. One it was going to be a bad day because I wasn't going to see Edward, and the second thing I knew was Alice and Rosalie were going to make me try on every dress the store had to offer. I groaned and Edward looked over at me. We were on the porch rain was falling down- as always- and Edward had a really amused look on his face. "I love you." I mumbled. He pulled me against his icy chest and kissed my forehead. "I love you to, Sweetheart. I'll be back when Charlie's snoring which won't be long. I wasn't exaggerating when I said it was late, its 10:30 now."

I nodded and he let go of me and told me he would see me soon. After I took a hot shower and changed into my pajamas I looked at the ring that I just replaced on my finger. It was beautiful. I only had enough time to look it over once, before he showed up. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen my own personal miracle. Ever since my first year here Edward and I have been close. Now we were to be married and soon I would finally be someone who looked like they deserved to stand by him. I took comfort in that thought. When he got there he kissed me and then started to hum my lullaby. I knew it was only a few minutes before I succumbed to it, so I snuggled closer to him and let the darkness take over it felt more like minutes than hours when I heard something.

"Bella! Come on get up. We don't have time to waste." I opened my eyes and my room was completely dark so naturally I rolled over and mumbled five more minutes. Than Alice shook me again. "Bella get up! Rosalie is already in the car waiting on us!" she growled. "Alice it's too early to do anything and besides I'm tired!" She ignored me. As she handed me my clothes and started pushing me off toward the bathroom. "What would you ever do without me?" She asked. "Get some sleep." I muttered and with one last slivery laugh she left me to get dressed. By the time I got dressed Alice had my breakfast made. "Here eat this." She handed me a warm bagel and started to pull me towards the door.

When we reached the car Rosalie flashed me a sympathetic smile. "Good morning Bella, I'm know it's early but it is morning." I smiled. "Good morning to you too Rosalie. Now Alice what are you making me do first?" Alice laughed. "We're going to run by the caters, Wendy's flower depot, and we're going to David's Bridal." I groaned and Rosalie laughed. "It won't be to god awful for long you have to be back by noon." She smirked. "Oh yeah Edward's surprise. Will one of you please tell me?" I practically begged. They looked at each other and than back at me. "Nope, sorry Bella, he made us promise not to." Rosalie replied. Alice smiled at me.

"All I'm going to say about it is don't worry, I've already seen it and you're going to love it." Uh-oh. If Alice says I'll love it something's up. We were at the caters now. I tried the spaghetti, steak, baked potato, and fried okra. Then Alice turned to the person in charge and told them my choice. "We'll take the southern style steak, homemade spaghetti, fried okra, the ceaser salad and the butter roles." The caterer smiled and told Alice that it will be there on time. We got back in the car and we headed to Wendy's Flower Depot. When we got there I looked over the flowers why Alice, Rosalie, and Wendy talked. When I spotted the white and blue lilies.

"Excuse me. Alice, Rosalie I hate to interrupt but what do you think of these?" Alice looked at them and nodded "Those are a beautiful mixture Bella. Wendy, can we get a bouquet in these two along with blue carnations that have the clip on band so we can use them to decorate?" Wendy who was listening smiled. "Of course you can, it would my pleasure to help your brother's dream wedding become a reality. Oh, and Bella congratulations about the wedding." I smiled shyly. "Thank you." Wendy nodded and turned to Alice "They'll be ready by then Alice don't worry." Alice smiled. "Thanks Wendy, I knew I could count on you. Well we have to get going. My brother wants his fiancé back by noon." Wendy nodded. "I understand just please come back to visit sometime."

Alice nodded and then we were off to David's Bridal. When we got there Alice rushed me into the wedding dresses. Rosalie and Alice pawed through the dresses. When they found something they thought I'd like they'd drag me to the dressing room. We went through 27 dresses before we found one I like better than the one Alice already had. It was a white silk spaghetti strap dress, with blue gems lining the bottom and along the top of the beautiful dress. It went down to the floor and had a slit that went up to my knee. "Wow, I like it." I said looking in the mirror. "We do to." I looked at the price. "Ugh. Why do I have to have expensive taste?"

I went to put it back but a hand reached out and took it from me. "Don't be silly Bella, of course we're getting it." Rosalie said smiling. Alice came back with the dress in a garment bag and we left. Edward was pacing back and forth on the porch when we got there. "You're Late Alice." He said sternly. "It's your fiancé's fault; she wouldn't get out of bed this morning." Alice grumbled. "Maybe if you weren't running her ragged, she wouldn't be refusing to get out of bed." He growled. I cleared my throat then and he turned to me, and ran to my side with out another word. When he reached my side he gave an enthusiastic kiss and then put a blind fold over my eyes.

"Edward get this damn thing off me!" I yelled trying to find the edge of the fold before his hands stopped me. Too late. "No, love. Not until you are where I want you to be." I groaned. "You know I hate surprises and plus I haven't seen you all day so this isn't fair." He chuckled. "I've missed seeing you to. Now calm down. We're almost there." He led the way to where ever we were going. When he stopped abruptly and removed the blind fold. After I blinked several times because of the sudden intake of light, I saw a dark blue, Audi Coupe sitting right in front of me. It had a big red bow on top of the hood with a note sitting right beside it. The note said;

Surprise Love,

This is an early wedding present. I hope you like it. Even though it was "a lot of money" it was completely worth it.

I'll love you for eternity,

Edward

"Edward….you… got…me a car?" I stuttered confused. He just nodded eyeing my reaction. "But my truck… Edward you… ugh! Why?" He smiled before answering me. "You told me if it makes me happy I could do it. Remember? Back when we made our little compromise." I knew he was right, but I still tried to argue with him anyway. "Yes, I know I said that, but I really don't want a new car. I really like my truck-" he interrupted me then. "Come on, Bella give it a try for me if you don't like it than we'll find you something else but you still won't have your truck back, because the thing stinks and because it's not a modern car so the price to keep it running is going to be more than a new car will be by the time you're done."

He seemed satisfied with his argument. Before I could respond he smiled my smile and unleashed the full power of his golden eyes on me. I finally gave in after a few minutes of staring into them. "Fine I will, but only because you really want me to." He smiled and climbed into the passenger side- without fighting with me over driving- I pulled out the long serpent drive way and took the car down the old deserted streets that ran behind the Cullen residence. Edward sat there with my smile placed on his face. I drove at a steady speed of 80mph. Edward was ecstatic that I actually went over 50mph. When we got back I tried to run to him and accidentally tripped.

He was laughing while I turned as red as a tomato. "Are you alright?" he asked when he had gained control. I kissed him first. "I'll take that as a yes." He murmured against my hair as he hugged me. "Thank you for catching me and I guess the car. I guess it's better than the other cars you could've got me." He laughed and than kissed he me. I smiled as we started to walk into the house. I stopped at threshold, the living room and stared in disbelief. The living room of the beautiful white mansion was transformed into a giant reception hall. "Do you like it?" A musical voice asked. "Oh my God, Edward what did you do?" I asked in absolute shock. "I didn't do anything, it was Esme."

He replied eyeing me cautiously. "Thank you, Esme." I whispered as tears began to run down my face. "Bella, Darling are you alright?" Edward asked as he began to wipe my tears. "Yes, Baby I'm alright." He smiled "I love you." I said smiling. "I love you more than you can ever know." He said with my smile on his face. Esme walked in just than. "You're welcome Bella; it was really no problem at all I enjoyed putting it together." Esme said smiling. "We love it Esme it's absolutely perfect." I told her before Edward could speak. "Yes, we do, its wonderful Esme. Thank you." Edward said smiling. Carlisle walked in just then. He was smiling.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but everyone is here so I was thinking we could go ahead and plan out after the wedding." Carlisle suggested. "Let's go to the dinning room because I don't want to mess up the wedding reception set up." Edward suggested casually as he took my hand in his. Carlisle nodded in agreement. He called the others down and than led us to the dinning room. We all took our seats. Esme spoke first. "The house is almost ready Edward. When are you and Bella coming to see it?" Edward squeezed my hand before answering her. "Well actually Esme I want to have a few days alone with her after the wedding." Edward told Esme with a smirk on his face.

"Of course Edward that'll be perfectly fine." "Wonderful, now about the transformation I was thinking about how we'll do it-" Carlisle interrupted him. "Don't worry Edward. Alice has already seen it and has told me the way we are going to do it." Carlisle finished satisfied with his reply. "Alright than we're finished here." Edward replied. Than Edward grabbed me. "Hey! Edward put me down." When I looked up I saw the excitement in his eyes. "I want to show you something." He said as he set me down and opened the door to his bedroom. I couldn't believe my eyes. His room had candles all around, soft music was playing and the room smelt freesia.

He was the one to break the silence. "Since Alice has been getting you up early, and the wedding being so close, so I assumed you would like to relax. You're welcome to stay here with me if you'd like, Esme has made sure it was alright with your dad, but it's still your choice." He said as he climbed on to the colossal bed where I was already sitting. "I would love to stay with you Edward. I can't believe you did all this for me." As I said the words, tears started to fall down my cheek. Edward noticed this and started to wipe them away. "It's no problem, Darling. I love you and I want this to be everything you want it to be and I know you didn't want to do it, but it's not going to be so bad I promise."

He said smiling my smile the whole time. "I love you." That was all I could say. He took me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "I love you to, sweetheart." We stayed like that for a few minutes and than I remembered. "When?" I asked remembering what he said about wanting a few days alone for me. "When are we leaving?" He asked making sure that's what I wanted to know. I just nodded. "Two days after the wedding." He replied to casual for my liking. "Where?" I asked confused. "I'm not telling you it's a surprise." I groaned. "How long?" I asked giving up on trying to get him to tell me where we were going. "A week." He replied a huge grin had broken out across his face now.

Before I could ask why he was smiling so big Alice knocked on the door. "Edward can we come in?" Edward smiled and than said come in. "Edward, Rosalie and I are going to do Bella's hair and makeup for the wedding rehearsal tomorrow so we'll need her back here at two o' clock sharp." Edward looked at me and than back at Alice and than to me again. I decided to step in before he decided to let me get tortured. "No, please Edward don't let them take me." He was laughing at my plead. "Bella... don't worry... I'll be in there the moment they're done." He said between laughs. Once he gained control he smiled my smile until I gave in. "Fine." I muttered unwillingly and then we went downstairs to Edwards' piano.

I was not particularly enjoying the fact that Edward wasn't going to be with me. I frowned at the thought as the last note of my lullaby was playing. Then I let out an involuntary yawn. Edward smiled and turned his attention to me. "Come on, Love. You need to get to bed." I just nodded. He offered to carry me but as usual I refused. When we reached his room he sat down on the bed and I went to the bathroom to change into pajamas. I joined him on the bed. Edward pulled me into his arms and sighed. "I can't wait to have you to myself for an entire week." I nodded. He started to massage my neck and shoulders when I moved over so I could lay my head on his chest. He smiled and started to hum my lullaby.

"I love you." I murmured sleepily. "I love you to, my angel. Now go to sleep. Alice and Rosalie are stealing you away tomorrow so we won't have long to be together." He continued to hum my lullaby. I knew it wouldn't be long before I drifted away into darkness so I just snuggled closer to him and let darkness find me. I really tried to continue to sleep but something was shaking me. I tried to roll over but it was like iron around me. "Love, come on get up. Your breakfast is ready and a bath has been drawn." It took me a minute to realize that it was Edward talking. I opened my eyes and got up. I hopped in the already drawn bath first.

Once I was dressed I ran downstairs. As I was turning the corner I ran smack into Edward. He steadied me and then led me downstairs. I sat down and ate the delicious breakfast he had prepared for me. The breakfast was made up of; eggs, bacon, toast and cream o' wheat. "Ummm… that was really good." He smiled. "Thanks, are you ready to go?" I sighed. "Sure." We took the Audi for the first time. I got to drive without a complaint. I went over 60mph but I wasn't going at a speed of 100mph like Edward does. We went to our meadow. I parked the car and climbed onto his back. He took off running; I wished that I could be beside him and look like I belong there.

I took comfort in the fact that when I was a vampire we could run hand in hand. We would be partners like Alice and Jasper. I also could stand next to him and feel like I belong there. Edward interrupted my thoughts by patting my leg. "We're here" He said as I started to climb down. When I was safely on the ground Edward set a blanket out. "Where did you get the blanket?" I asked confused. "I stashed in the back of the Audi while you were taking a shower." He said smirking. "Oh, okay." I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. He sat down and patted his lap for me to join him. I took the invitation gladly. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. "Of course I am."

I said smiling. Why wouldn't I be? All I could want was right here beside me. My own personal miracle, Edward. He smiled. "The house is almost ready they'll finish it while we're away-" That reminded me. I still didn't know where we were going. "-I can't wait to have you to myself for an entire week." I smiled at the thought of being alone with him at some secret location. "Edward, you know I hate surprises-"Before I could finish the sentence he interrupted me. "There's nothing to worry about, I didn't spend too much money and I'm positive it'll be a good experience for you." He smiled my smile. The one that always destroyed my resistance.

He kept smiling until I gave in with an angry _Humph_. He chuckled softly at me. I sat there annoyed, while he continued to try and hide the fact that he was amused. "Come on, Love. I already told you I wasn't going to tell you where we were going, so I don't know why you're so frustrated." I rolled my eyes. "Because I really don't like surprises and you out of all people should know that." I said annoyed. He was laughing now, I knew he probably couldn't help it but at this point I wasn't in the mood for him to be laughing at me. So I got up and started to head for the trees. Edward stopped me. "Now, now, Calm down love." He said after he gained some control.

"No! I'm not staying here and getting laughed at for being annoyed." His mouth twitched he was trying to hide his amusement again. "Darling, if anyone knows you don't like surprises it's me, but like I said earlier I think this will be a good experience for you. Trust me." We were back on the blanket now and he was pulling me against his icy chest. "I trust you." I said knowing that was the only way to end this conversation. I knew he was not going to tell me where we were going. We've had conversations over surprises before, and it usually results in a draw. No one ever wins this battle and I wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

We remained like that for an immeasurable amount of time, until my stomach growled. He laughed. "Hungry? It's a good thing I packed you a picnic lunch." He set me down. "I'll be right back don't move." I nodded and watched him disappear into the forest. It seemed to take him less time to move without me on his back. I reminded myself that it wouldn't be like this for much longer. Before I could think about it to much, he appeared out of the trees holding a picnic basket. "Ready to eat?" He asked smiling. I smiled back. "Yes, I am." He handed me a sandwich, chips and some grapes. I ate every bit of it. "That was really good."

I said smiling. "Thank you, Darling." We laid there relaxing. He told me stories of his child hood, what he could remember of it. He remembered the day his mother gave him her wedding ring. "I remember her lying on the cot beside me looking so frail she handed me the ring and said 'Here take this. You are going to make it through this, I know you will. Take this and give it to a girl you think is the world.' That's all I remember. But as you can tell I did exactly as she told me." I snickered. "Edward, I don't think I'll ever understand why you chose me." He rolled his eyes. We laid there like that for a while. Than he turned to me. "Alice will be expecting you." I groaned.

He and I cleaned up and we headed for the car. I wanted to stay at the meadow, not be turned into a Barbie doll. He insisted he drive, and than took the keys out of my hand, so he drove home. He drove slower than usual. I guess he wasn't in a hurry to get back and have to say goodbye. As I was to be drug off to the torture chamber. Alice's room. Yuck! When we got there Alice was pacing on the front of the porch of the beautiful white mansion known as the Cullen residence. "About time! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you said two o'clock sharp! It's two thirty! Come on Bella there's so much to do!" Edward gave me a quick goodbye kiss and went to find Emmett for something to do.

Alice dragged me to her large vast bathroom. Alice's bathroom counter was covered with make-up, hairstyling utensils, and various lotions. I sat down in the chair they had set out for me and they went to work. It took two hours. Alice and Rosalie agreed on a dark blue strapless dress that had a v-neck neck line, with a slit that went from my knee to the floor, and it clung to every curve. I had on matching three inch stiletto heels held together by satin ribbons. We made it to the rehearsal dinner on time. Edward kissed me enthusiastically. "How can someone be so tempting?"

He asked smoothly. I just smiled and kissed him back. I walked over and waited for the rehearsal to start. When the rehearsal dinner was over I said goodnight to everyone, and walked to the Volvo. Unfortunately I beat Edward to the car. I really wished I would've grabbed the keys from him before coming out here, it was a cool night and I didn't have a jacket. That's when someone snuck up behind me and placed something on my shoulders. I screamed, and turned around to see Edward standing there-trying not to laugh- with the keys in his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked smirking. "No! Don't sneak up on me like that ever again." I ordered.

"I won't. I'm sorry I frightened you." I nodded. "It's ok." He unlocked my door and held it open for me. Once he was in the car he turned on the heat and backed out of the parking space. "Tomorrow's the wedding are you ready?" I asked now that my breathing had returned to the always semi-normal pace it stays at around him. "Yes, I can't believe it's finally here." He smiled as he said it. "Tomorrow will be one of the biggest days of your life, my Darling." I was still smiling. "It'll be one of yours to, you know." We just arrived at his house. "Well I hope you sleep well tonight." That startled me. "What you're not staying with me?" He shook his head. "Alice absolutely forbids it.

"She said she'd tell you, but judging by the look on your face she didn't tell you." I shook my head. "No, she didn't. If you're not staying with me where are you staying?" He gave me a half hearted smile. "With Emmett, but since Alice didn't keep her end of the deal and since the idea upsets you, I'm going to stay with you." That confused me. "Wait, a second. _You_ were going to let me stay in _your_ room, at _your_ house and _you_ were going stay with Emmett?" He nodded. "Yes, I was but like I said I'm not now. Now let's get you to bed, you've got a long day ahead of you." I nodded and started to climb up the steps, lost my balance and almost fell.

Thank god Edward was right there. "Come on sweetheart, I'll carry you." I was too tired to protest him carrying me. He set me down on the bed and than climbed onto the bed with me. "Goodnight, my angel." I was already asleep when he said it. "Good morning Bella." Alice chirped. I opened my eyes, and judging from the amount of light coming through the window it was around ten o'clock or so. "Where's Edward?" I asked instantly nervous. "Bella you know the rules. He's not supposed to see you until the wedding." Ok, this was not my favorite way to start a day. I don't get to see Edward until tonight and Alice is going to treat me like a Barbie Doll.

"Oh, right I guess I forgot." I mumbled. Alice replied smiling. "It's fine. Now come on Bella, we've got to get you ready." Alice whined. I nodded and got up. I took a shower, and slipped into the beautiful silk dress. I looked in the mirror to see how it looked; I was surprised how good it looked. Alice knocked on the door so I came out and let her see. She complemented me on it immediately. "Oh, Bella that looks absolutely beautiful." I smiled. "Thanks." Rosalie said the same thing. They gave me a makeover all over again, we only stopped for lunch and once that was over the torture continued. By the time it was time to leave I looked very, very, very, girlie.

They straightened it so it would be longer than they pulled back in a clip a few strands got to stay out. Alice did this cycle repeatedly and I couldn't believe how different I looked. We took the Porsche. It was a quiet ride to the church. I rode in the back I stared out the window the whole ride. The radio was off and no one was talking at all. I imagined what Edward would look like. I knew we were there when I saw Charlie, and Renee and Phil standing on the porch of the church. Alice stopped to let me out. I walked up the steps smiling. "Mom, Dad you made it." I said smiling. "Of course honey, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Renee said tears starting to run down her face. "Well I guess we need to go find our seats now."

I nodded. Phil told me congratulations and went with my mom. "Wow, Bells you look fantastic." I smiled "Thanks, Dad." I said smiling. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this if you don't want to." I rolled my eyes. "I'm positive Dad." He hugged me tight. When we heard the signal knock the door opened and the wedding march began. That's when I seen him for the first time today. Edward looked amazing in his black suit. Judging by the look on his face I did to. When the song ended, my dad lifted the veil from my face and stepped back. "Take care of my girl." He whispered. "With my life." Edward replied as he took my hands in his and starred into my eyes. As I starred back all the butterflies I had felt disappeared.

I didn't pay to much pay much attention to the preacher except when he said the most important lines. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after Gods Ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only onto him, for as long as you both shall live?" I sighed. "I do" And when he repeated the question for Edward. "Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after Gods Ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only onto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The preacher nodded. "You may kiss the bride." Than I thought I heard Edward whisper something that sounded like finally, as he dipped me back and gave me a kiss you only see in movies. As we walked back up the isle as husband and wife people cheered. "So how does it feel to be married Mrs. Cullen?" He asked smirking. "Wonderful. How does it feel to be married Mr. Cullen?" I asked. "Amazing. You look absolutely beautiful Bella." Than he stopped and picked me up. He carried me-bridal style- out of the church. Everyone was gathered around in the parking lot. I stood with my back facing them and Edward was laughing as I threw the bouquet over my head. I turned around to see Angela caught it. After we got in the Vanquish I leaned out the window and waved.

Edward was still laughing. When I couldn't see anyone anymore I sat down completely and rolled up the window. "I'm actually enjoying myself." He smiled "That's what I laughing about." I blushed. "You look really good, Baby." He smiled. "Thank you, Angel. But you look better than I do." I rolled my eyes. When we reached his house he killed the motor and came to get my door for me. Instead of letting me walk he leaned down and picked me up and carried me up to the house. "Um… last time I checked my legs work." He smiled. "I know, but isn't it customary for a man to carry his new bride over the threshold." I thought about that for a second.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it is." When we got through the door he kissed me again-another dream kiss – and he set me down. Now we had to take pictures. We took one in front of the river, one with my parents, one with his parents, one with his family, and one by ourselves. We talked with guest for a while until it was time to cut the cake. I looked up him. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. "I'm going to have a piece of my own wedding cake." He whispered back. So we cut a piece together. I fed him and he fed me a piece. I couldn't resist. I smeared frosting all over his mouth. Everyone was laughing. When he tried to get me back I ran form him and he dropped his piece but when he caught up with me he gave me a really sloppy kiss. Hey smeared frosting all over my face.

I was laughing now. "And that my dear, is payback." He said smiling. Once we got cleaned up, it was time for the toast. Esme tapped her champagne glass with her butter knife. It's time for the toast." Carlisle went first. "Bella, I personally want to thank you for bringing out the best in my son. Ever since you've entered my son's life he's happier, a more out spoken person. I know you've been with us for a short time and I know you can't see the changes we see but I think you've been with us long enough to know how much of an influence you have on him. Welcome to the family my new daughter." Esme was next. "Dearest Bella, Thank you for completing our family now, you've made my son so happy and brought out the best of him even when he couldn't see it himself. Thank you."

I smiled and fought to keep the tears out of my eyes. Alice was next. "Bella, you've been the best friend a girl could ask for and I'm sure you'll be an even better sister. Welcome to the family, Bella." Alice sounded so sincere I fought to keep myself from crying. Charlie was next. "Edward I may not have always been as polite and kind to you as I should've been but I want you to know I'm glad you married my daughter. You've made her complete in so many ways. She's happier, more out going and I can tell you really do care about her. Welcome to the family." He smiled when I hugged Alice. "Thanks Alice." She smiled. "You're welcome Bella; I meant every bit of it."

We let go of each other when Carlisle cleared his throat. "It's now time for the father daughter dance." Charlie and I stood up and walked toward the area that was cleared out for dancing. As the song started Charlie and I danced. Since neither of us are very good at dancing we just sashayed back and forth through the song. When the song ended Charlie hugged me and than stepped back so he wasn't in the way. Before Carlisle said one word Edward was there beside me. "May I have your attention please?" Carlisle asked, than all of the senseless chattering going on behind us ended. "Thank you. Now, it is time for Edward and Bella to share their first dance together as husband and wife."

Edward bowed and I curtsied. Than we took our positions and the song _Guardian Angel_ played as we circled dance floor over and over again. As we danced I noticed the sun had set and our guest were saying goodbyes. Edward wasn't paying attention; he just continued to look down at me with nothing but true love and compassion in his eyes. As the song drifted into its final cords I let out an involuntary yawn. Edward chuckled. "Come on, let's get you to bed. Mrs. Cullen." And for the third time that day he picked me up and carried me. When we entered the house it was quiet, to quiet. "Where's everyone else?" I mumbled sleepily.

"They decided that we deserved to have the night to ourselves, so they are staying in an old cabin just west of here in the mountains." I nodded. When we reached our room he tossed me lightly on the bed and leaned against the wall. I laid there for a minute when it hit me. "Edward, wait our deal." He smirked. "I was wondering when you would remember." I slipped out of the dress and pushed off his dress shirt. He finished undressing while I hung the dress up. Alice would kill me if I messed up the dress over this. When he was left in boxers and I left in my bra and panties. He asked me one last time. "Are you sure about this Bella?" I nodded.

"Of, course I am." So he reached around me and unclasped my bra. The next morning I was awoken by an angel. "Mrs. Cullen, it's time to get up. Come on, Darling rise and shine." I sighed. "Mmm… five more minutes." I mumbled and rolled over. He chuckled. "No, now. It's ten a clock time to get up." I stretched. "Fine, I'll get up." Edward laughed. We both took quick showers and than headed downstairs, where the rest of the Cullens were waiting for us. "Good morning, everybody." I said shyly. Alice and Rosalie turned their heads and than ran over to me, and ambushed me with questions about last night. I looked around helplessly wishing a whole in the floor would open up and let me fall into it. Edward came to my rescue then.

"Now, Alice, Rose, leave her alone. She hasn't even been up ten minutes yet and you've already started attacking her." Alice and Rosalie both groaned at the same time. I smiled and then Emmett crushed me in a huge bear hug. "Can't… breathe… Emmett." He laughed. "Sorry, squirt." Emmett said once he got a hold of himself. Edward interrupted than. "Breakfast is served." I looked over his shoulder and there was a plate of pancakes ready. Edward leaned on the counter as I ate. "Tomorrow morning we leave for our honeymoon, sweetheart." I waited until my mouth was empty to speak. "Ok." Alice was smirking at me now. Edward just continued telling me our schedule for tomorrow.

"For international flights you have to be there at least two hours early, so we'll have to get up early." I smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry Dear; I'm sure you'll get me up." He smiled my smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "So, when do I find out where you're taking me?" I asked curiosity coursing through my veins. "When we get there." He said casually. I just sat there, digesting what I heard. Than it occurred to me, this could be fun. A whole week alone with him in a secret location. Even though I hate surprises I really was excited. Where could it possibly be? It must be something really big for him not to tell me.

I knew it was a surprise, but I desperately wanted him to tell me. Even though I knew he wouldn't. Most of the day Edward and I spent in our room relaxing before the trip. Just the two of us. We just laid basking in each other's company. "Goodnight, Love. We'll have to get an early start and I don't want you being sleep deprived. So sleep, my angel." I was surprised to hear that. "But, Baby it's not even dark out." He ignored my compliant and started humming my lullaby. I was surprised that I didn't fall asleep immediately instead I laid there in silence; while Edward rubbed my shoulders trying to get me tired enough to sleep.

Only a few hours later I was drifting off into a pleasant dream of the week ahead. All too soon I had to wake up again. "Come on, Love. It's time to get up." I tried to roll over but his arms were like iron holding me in place. "Ummm… five more minutes." Edward laughed. "No. Darling, we've got to be at the airport in half an hour." He turned on the lamp and I groaned. He was laughing really hard now. When he gained control he spoke again. "I'm sorry Darling." I rolled my eyes at him. "How early is it?" I looked out the window as I spoke. Before he answered I knew judging by the darkness it was to early for any sane person to be up.

"It's five a' clock. Now, you need to get dressed, Alice will be here in a minute to help you get ready." Alice? What could I possibly need Alice for? I mean I was going on a plane for most of the day for god sake! Not two minutes later Alice appeared in the doorway. "Hi Bella-" Before she could finish her sentence I cut her off. "For the record Alice, I'm going on to be on a plane for several hours. Do I really have to be a beauty queen for that?" Alice frowned. "Calm down, Bella." She said as she looked through my dresser for some comfortable- yet still suitable- clothes. She found a white t-shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans.

"There, comfortable enough for you?" As she walked away I heard something about over reacting. Edward met me at the top of the stairs. "Are you ready?" I smiled sheepishly. "Sure. Let's go." We said our goodbyes and left for Seattle. We arrived two hours early just like Edward said we should. While we were there I grabbed a bite to eat and waited. Edward let me sit in his lap while we waited for the announcer to call out our flight number so we could board. An hour or so the announcer came on the loud speaker. "Flight number 075 has landed. All first class riders begin boarding the plane to Chicago now." Edward and I walked to the gate hand in hand.

He had our tickets-so I couldn't see where we were headed- and showed the gentleman at the gate our passports. When I would ask where we were going he would tell me the same two words every time. "Trust me." He continued to say that, and naturally I did. When we got to Chicago we claimed our bags and waited to have our flight be called for again. We only had to wait for about thirty minutes for the announcer to tell us to board the plane. "All first class passengers, headed to London. Flight number 381 is boarding now." The announcer called. "Oh my gosh, Edward really? England! This is unbelievable!" He smiled my smile and laughed at my reaction.

"We're going to have a very busy week, Sweetheart." He murmured as we took our seats. I took the window seat, hoping to see something interesting on the way. Unfortunately I didn't, I was very board on the way to England. Edward tried to keep me busy with card games, stories, and he tried to sing me to sleep when nothing else worked. Since we were flying into the sun it was impossible to sleep, I still leaned on him and let him soothe my hair. I saw a couple girls eyeing him, so I moved my left hand so my wedding ring was showing. Edward chuckled. I assumed he noticed the menacing stares I was getting. I was used to getting menacing stares from girls when Edward was near.

He continued to stare down at me and hum my lullaby. I just sat there calm and relaxed. I was relieved when we finally arrived at the airport. It was about five a clock. After we claimed our bags, flagged down a taxi, and got to the hotel it about six a clock. Our hotel was an older and eerie looking castle at least on the outside. The hotel was called _King Harold's Royal Hotel_ it was very fancy. The bell boy took our bags to our room and gave me an unnecessarily warm smile. That set Edward's teeth on edge. Once we reached our room Edward turned to me. "Close your eyes." I was to excited to argue. I did what I was told. Someone grabbed my hand- I assumed it was Edward- and led me into the room.

"Open your eyes." Edward whispered and let go of my hand I opened my eyes and I was in a pent house suit. "What do you think? It was the best room in the entire hotel." He said as he paid the bell boy two pounds and practically shoved him out the door. I stood speechless as I stared out of the window beside the huge balcony. "It also had the best view." He added as he watched me look out the window. You could see all of London. The view was absolutely beautiful. "Oh! Thank you Edward it's absolutely gorgeous." He hugged me. "I've got an idea. Why don't you explore the rest of the suit while I order room service?"

I smiled. "Okay." I looked around the suit poking my head into different rooms. When I reached the bed room I saw a single rose lying on the bed. I took a closer look and there was a note attached.

Darling,

Thank you for marrying me. I know you really didn't want to, but I really appreciate that you did. I promise to love you for eternity and probably after that. I love you, my angel.

Sincerely,

Edward

As I read that I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. Edward came in than and looked very concerned. "Bella? Darling, what's wrong?" I tried to run to him but I ended up tripping over my own feet. He caught me. "Oh, Edward I love you so much. Thank you for everything. Everything is absolutely perfect and no matter what I'll always love you."

He sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap, and dried my tears. We sat there like that for a few minutes, than room service got there. After that I ate and than we went out on to the balcony. While I stood there taking in the view, Edward stared down at me watching my reaction as I took in my surroundings. "So I'm guessing you like it than?" He said casually, a smile playing on his lips. "Of, course." I murmured. Than I let out an involuntary yawn and he responded as I knew he would. "Come on, Beautiful. Let's get you in bed. You've got a big day tomorrow." I nodded and turned to go inside and he smiled. When we got to our room I started to change clothes but he stopped me. "Dear, please let me do it."

He was smiling the smile that he knew always destroys my resistance. So I let him undress me and redress me. I stopped him as he went to get a pair of sleep pants and a shirt. "Don't worry about that, just come lay with me." He sighed but did as he was told. He redressed me in a lingerie- Alice- that was a navy blue color. I blushed when I realized that he was starring down at me through his incredibly long eye lashes. I smiled when I noticed he was in his boxers, and that was fine by me. He pulled me close and hugged me gently to his chest. He started humming my lullaby. And than I drifted into the darkness. "Mmm… Edward?" I called sleepily, I heard no reply. I looked beside me and he was there, my own personal miracle.

"Edward, get up." I whispered "I'm sleeping" he muttered, still refusing to open his eyes. So I started kissing every part of him I could reach. Which would be his chest and up. When I kissed his lips he opened his eyes. "Good Morning." He whispered against my lips. "How did you sleep?" I muttered sarcastically. "Good actually, I woke up to an angel's kisses." I rolled my eyes. "You need to get dressed, I'll fix breakfast." I went over to my suitcase and looked over it carefully. Since Alice packed it I wanted to see exactly what I would be stuck wearing for the next six days. When I spotted the heels but no dress I felt a little better. I went with skinny jeans, a short sleeve shirt and a light weight jacket, it all went together nicely with my white tennis shoes.

"Wow." He said starring. I began to wonder whether he meant that in a good way or a bad one. "What?" I asked when he wouldn't stop starring. "You look absolutely stunning, love." I smiled. I noticed he was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and an apron that said kiss the cook. I was more than happy to comply. He laughed "You need to eat. I've got a busy day planned." After I ate breakfast, we toured London, visiting different towns and buildings. Everywhere we went Edward told me about the historical importance of each one. When we came upon a little one-horse town we walked through it, looking in different shops here and there. When we reached the end, I was about to turn around when he grabbed my arm.

"I've heard they have really good food." I smiled, at him for remembering. We walked hand in hand into the little restaurant. He got the door for me and when we reached the counter the host gave me an unnecessary smile. I knew Edward was not happy about that. The host showed us to our table, but when he tried to get my chair for me Edward beat him to it. When the host slumped off, I looked at Edward. "I don't know why they try." He muttered and I just smiled at him. The waitress handed us our menus. While I looked over the menu, Edward absent-mindedly played with a strand of my hair. I ordered the steak, baked potato, and a roll. When the waitress- who continuously flirted with my _husband_- finally brought the bill he handed her a gold card.

When he got the receipt and his card back he was extremely amused. When I looked at the receipt I saw a phone number in the bottom corner and I shook my head disgusted. He started laughing at me. "Edward, this not funny in any way." I fumed. He finally gained control of himself and turned to me. "Sorry, Dear but you know she isn't the first girl to do this and you're getting like this over a phone number. It's really funny. I'm sorry about laughing but I couldn't help it." I rolled my eyes. "Yes other girls have but you weren't married. Now it bothers me because you're with me and they see you have no interest in them. I don't get why they try." I sighed. Edward smiled.

"They try because they wish they could be you." I shook my head. "No they hope it's not permanent, and they're hoping you'll reconsider." He sighed. "Just like that slimy host, who tried to win your affection." I laughed. "Yes, well he at least got the hint, apparently the waitress didn't." He kissed me than, bringing the conversation to an end. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked when he let me breathe. I nodded. We walked back to the hotel. When we reached our room I started toward the bed room to change, but Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me toward him. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice was sweet as honey. "I was going to get ready for bed." I muttered. He smiled. "I don't think so, you see I need a little help with something else Mrs. Cullen."

He pinned me against the wall and kissed me in a way that should be illegal. I pulled his shirt off as he slipped off mine. He lingered at my bra clasp and I played with his jeans. Than the unclasped my bra and I unbuttoned his jeans. We did that for two hours and than Edward stopped me. "Sweetheart, it's getting late and you need to sleep ok?" I nodded and closed my eyes. "Good night, Beautiful." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a pleasant sleep. "Darling, come on we need to be leaving." I smiled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I had a purse on my arm and I was in a halter top and skinny jeans. He let out a low whistle and I slapped his arm. We went to _Harold's_ the castle our hotel was named after and also a huge shopping center.

I begged him to skip the shopping part. "Come on, Love. Alice will kill us if we don't go shopping. You'll have to hear the 'You went to a foreign country and didn't shop!' speech, we don't have to get anything big." He said calmly. "Besides what's a honeymoon if I don't get to spoil you." I groaned. Than he smiled the smile that always destroys my resistance and unleashed the full power of his eyes on me. "You cheat, Edward Cullen! You cheat!" He chuckled. "Don't move, I'll be right back." Before I could ask where he was going he was gone. I looked around for him and I couldn't find him. So I pawed through the clothes, I kept going back to this one top.

It was a baby blue tube top, it had lace lining the bottom and it had a shorter lace lining the top of it. Just than I felt two familiar hands grab me. "Do you want the shirt?" He asked. Apparently he noticed my fixation with it and grabbed before I could answer. "Edward, don't do this to me. Yes, I thought it was cute but I don't need it." He sighed. "If you want it you'll get it, whether you need it or not." Than he swiped the card, signed his name and the deal was done. Than I noticed he already had a bag on his wrist. I reached for it but he swatted my hand away. "No, this is for later." I sighed. "Baby, you know I hate surprises." He smiled. "I know, but you'll see in a little while."

When we got outside we took a double-decker bus over to a smaller, more remote part of England. There was a small park right across from the bus station. When we got there he set our stuff down beside a humongous oak tree and pulled my digital camera out of my purse. A man was observing the park, when Edward drug me over there. "Excuse me sir." Edward said sounding innocent. "Yes." The gentleman replied. "I'm sorry to bother you, but could you take a picture of us please?" The gentleman smiled. "Sure. Smile." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. When the flash went off I blinked and Edward went over to the gentleman. "Thank you." The man smiled. "It was no problem, are you two new here?"

Edward smiled. "Yes, we've only been here a day. We're here until Sunday. My wife and I got married last Friday and I decided to take her here. She's always wanted to go." The gentleman smiled. "That's great, well you guys have a lot to see in five days. Have fun, and enjoy yourselves." He smiled. "We will, thank you." Edward walked over to me. I was leaning against the oak tree. Edward was smirking. He pulled a blanket out of the bag and laid it down. He sat down and patted his lap for me to join him. I did, we looked over the picture we had the gentleman take and it turned out great. We sat there for a few minutes relaxing and taking in the view. Than my stomach growled and Edward laughed while I blushed. "Hungry? Here."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a take out box. Whatever it was smelled really good. He opened the lid and I saw it was mushroom ravioli. That's we had the first time we ate together. "I assumed you'd get hungry so while we were there I picked you up something." I smiled. "Edward, these past two days have been wonderful thank you." He kissed my forehead. "No, problem Angel. It's a relief to have you come so willingly." I laughed. "You, know I might allow you to take me back here some day. " He smiled at that. We walked back to the bus stop and we rode the bus back to the hotel. When we got there Edward and I took a shower and got ready for bed and we both laid down for a while.

He hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep. The third day was amazing we explored more towns and he showed me where Carlisle would've grown up of course it wasn't exact the old buildings were replaced with new ones but it still had the cobblestone streets. We toured more cities and went to see Big Ben. After that we went to the hotel. "Come on, Beautiful we have to get ready." I sighed. "Ready for what? Wait a minute let me guess it's a surprise." He nodded, and I suppressed a groan. "Edward Cullen, you drive me crazy sometimes." He smiled. "I know, now get ready." I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. When I got out I saw an elegant black gown with matching three inch heels.

Than my phone rung, it was Alice. "Hello?" I muttered, "Hey, Bella put the dress on." I sighed. "Alice are you crazy? I'll break my neck in these shoes!" She sighed. "I've already seen tonight, you'll do fine." She murmured quickly. "Alice..." I whined "Just do it, I've got to go. Bye, Bella." Ugh! I put the dress and the shoes on. When I walked out, Edward let out a low whistle. I slapped his arm. He laughed; he was in a black tux. "Wow, you look really good." I said in a low whisper. "Wow, yourself. You look absolutely gorgeous." I rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks, so at what point are you going to tell me where we're going?" He had a smirk on his face. "I'm not."

Ugh... I hate when he has surprises. He must have already told the taxi driver where we were going because all he did was nod and the driver pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. I tried to look out the window to see if anything looked familiar but something black and silky slipped over my eyes. "Edward, get this damn thing off of me!" I screamed. "Calm down, Love. No, I'm not removing the blindfold. This is a surprise so calm down and enjoy the ride." The rest of the ride was silent. I was mad so I refused to speak to him and he was amused but knew if he laughed I wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the night. So he settled for putting his arm around me and playing with a strand of my hair.

When we got out he slipped off the blind fold I blinked from the sudden intake of light. When my eyes adjusted I saw an enormous theater. The Elizabethan theater was Queen Elizabeth the first's favorite theater therefore it was named after her. "Wow! Oh, my god Edward! What are seeing?" He smiled pleased I was talking to him. "_Phantom of the Opera_." I couldn't believe it. We ate at a little restaurant down the street because we would have a long ride home. "You look ravishing, Darling." He told me as we walked back to the theater. "Dear, please stop saying that. I heard you the first twenty times. Besides plenty of people look so much better than me." He rolled his eyes. "I seriously disagree." I sighed.

"You've seen so much more than this I'm sure you've seen better." He shook his head. "None of it compares to you." We were at the ticket booth now so our conversation stopped there. When we got inside the theater I gawked at my surroundings. It was remarkable. Gold sculptures in every corner and the pillars had Angels engraved in the center of them. It was absolutely amazing. I starred wide at the beautiful designs around the stage. "Come on, Angel we've got to find our seats." I nodded and Edward took my hand in his hand and pulled me along as I looked around. Edward kept us moving but didn't make me pay attention. He guided me to our seats and helped me out of my coat.

He slipped his off and put them both in the empty seat beside him. "So you like the theater?" He said casually. "Yes it's absolutely gorgeous." He smiled. "Hopefully the show is better than the theater." He laughed. I slapped his arm probably causing me more pain than I was causing him. "I wish you wouldn't mock me." He gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Beautiful." He wound his arm around my waist pulling me closer than before and sucked on my throat earning a small groan from me. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be sucking on my throat like that?" He smiled. "Of course Dear, I wouldn't hurt you." I smiled. "I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you to, Sweetheart."

I knew when the show was about to start because Edward shifted so he was facing the stage, and the sound curtain ruffling caught his attention. The lights dimmed and I became lost in the tragic love story of Christine, Rauol, and the Phantom. When the lights came back on Edward helped me into my coat and carried me back to the taxi. For once I didn't protest I just leaned into him. We reached our suit in no time. When we got there he set me on the bed and darted into the closet and came back in his boxers. He undressed me and I crawled under the covers. "Darling, are you sure you don't want to put some clothes on. I mean I don't mind..." I didn't let him finish I kissed his lips. "Thank you." He kissed me back.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." I sighed sleepily. "This has been absolutely amazing." He sighed. "I can't believe three days have already passed." I sighed. "I know." He hummed my lullaby and I drifted into an imaginative sleep only to be awakened by my dazzling husband. "Come on Angel, get up. I've already drawn you a bath and I made breakfast." So I got up and headed for the bathroom. He followed. "What are you doing, baby?" He smiled. "I need a bath to." I smiled to. "Oh, okay than." We got into the colossal tub together. I laid back. He washed my hair and I washed his. Ah. This was so relaxing. "We better get out and get dressed" I sighed. I went to get the fluffy white towel, but than I saw flash and than Edward had it.

"Please let me do it, Edward." I begged. "No. Dear I want to do it, besides it's our honeymoon I'm supposed to spoil you." I groaned. I was officially annoyed now, next thing I know he'll be feeding me to. I giggled at the thought. Edward dried me off kissing every piece of skin as he went. When I got dressed I went to eat. He was already dressed. When I sat down he put my plate down beside him and away from me. "What in the world are you doing?" He flashed me a smile. I saw the fork by his hand. "No way!" Just as thought earlier he insisted on feeding me. I refused. "Bella, Darling please let me do it." I wasn't budging on this. "No way. You baby enough." I complained. "Dear, please be reasonable."

I wasn't going to give him his way. "You! Edward, you dress me, you undress me, you bathe me, and now you-" He put a piece of pancake in my mouth. "Edward Cullen that was not fair." He laughed. "Yes it was. You're hungry and I don't want to waste anytime arguing over it." He smiled at me and I glared at him. "Why do have to be so god damn fast?" I muttered. "Bella, what's a honeymoon if I don't get to spoil you? Now either you open your mouth or we'll sit here until you do." I stubbornly clamped my mouth shut. He smiled my smile trying to make give; when that didn't work he unleashed the full power of his eyes on me.

He did that until I gave up with an angry _humph_. "I can't believe it's almost over." He murmured as he continued to feed me. I sighed. "Why?" He looked at me bewildered. "Isabella Marie Cullen, ever since we said 'I do', I wanted to have you to myself for a while. I thought a week would be enough, I don't think it will." I sighed. "Edward, we'll have plenty of time like that when we move to Denali." He sighed. "I know I just can't believe we only three days left." I sighed to. "I know, dear." We spent the fourth day on the pier. We went back to the hotel, for some unknown reason. As we walked to taxi he decided to tell me why we had to go to the hotel. "When we get there you need to change into the outfit that's already in the bathroom." He ordered me. "Why?"

I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know. We were in the taxi now. "Because I said so." He replied. I was laughing now. We reached our suit in no time. I walked into the bathroom and there was a black halter dress with white embroidery. I had a neck line that almost went to my waist. The same three inch heels were sitting on floor under it. I put the shall around my shoulders and walked out. He was in a nice shirt, kakis, and a dress jacket. "Wow. Darling you look absolutely spectacular.-"I put my hand over his mouth ."Not now, Casanova." He smiled. "Quite right, we're going to be late." I groaned. "Great you're still not going to tell me are you?' He had a huge smirk on his face. "Nope." He didn't blind fold me this time because we haven't been here yet.

When I saw the boats I got confused. We got out then, and Edward took me toward the pods. When we got on Edward dried off the seats and we sat down. It surprised me how England can be so much like home. It's weird how I used to hate Forks and now it was home. "Where's the boat taking us?" I asked after looking out across the ocean. "Wherever we want to go." He said as he pulled me into his arms. He decided he wanted to dance, and I couldn't deny him this request after the four days he has given me. So we danced a hour or so and than we sat down and enjoyed the view. Once he sat down he pulled me into his lap and kissed my lips lightly. We were the only ones on the boat.

"Edward, I was wondering when we went play, why did you choose _The Phantom of the Opera_?" He was quiet for a minute. "Edward, please tell me." He sighed. "I choose it when you said the only play you've been to the is the Christmas Carroll when you were six. I couldn't believe it. So I thought you would enjoy and we could see it." I sighed. "That's not the only reason, it? Because I know we could've seen any play if you were only trying to show me what I've been missing all these years." He sighed. "No there's another reason." I waited for the rest. "It's like our relationship. I see me as the phantom, I have no right to have you and for you to give up your humanity just so I won't ever has to lose you-" I cut him off than.

"Stop right now, Edward I love you, I want you for eternity." He smiled. "You're incredible." He kissed me. We spent the rest of the night like that. As the sunset I heard him whisper the familiar phrase. "Twilight again, no matter how perfect the day is it has to end."(Twilight) I just nodded sleepily. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, I didn't move. He chuckled. "Come on, Angel. Let's get you home." I sighed. "Ok." I whispered. When we got to the hotel I saw a white rose lying on the bed. A note was attached.

Darling,

I just want you to know I love you with every fiber of my being. I'll never leave you. S o you know I would rather die a million times over, than to go on living one day without you.

Love,

Edward

P.S. Turn around Angel.

When I turned around I saw the most beautiful bouquet. It was made up of blue lilies and white roses. I picked up the rose and with tears in my eyes I put the rose in the vase with the others. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?" I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine." He smiled. "Come on, than. It's time for bed." I smiled. "Okay." I decided not put pajamas. "Are you sure wanted to go to bed half naked, I mean I don't mind...?" I smacked his arm playfully and he started tickling me. "Hey... Okay...okay... I give." He laughed and pulled me closer and started humming my lullaby. I drifted into a dream filled sleep. The next morning I woke up and he was gone. I looked around and found a note on my nightstand.

It said: I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me look after my heart I left it with you. (Eclipse) I got up, took a shower, and I fixed myself breakfast. It felt weird to fend for myself. I sighed; I can't believe he did all this for me. I love him so much. What if he doesn't want me after I'm changed? What if he finds someone else he likes better? I shook my head trying to clear my head. When I was done eating I decided to wear that cute tube top, a miniskirt, and a pair of flip flops. My hair proved to be impossible so I brushed it out and left it down. While I waited on him to come home I decided to check in with the family.

Emmett picked up. "Hey, squirt. Do me a favor would you?" I smiled. "Sure." He laughed. "Tell Edward I'm glad he fixed his sexual problem." He was laughing really hard now. "Ok." Alice snatched the phone than. "Oh, Bella how's England? I can't believe you guys are finally coming home." I smiled. "Great, I know me either. Hey, I'll talk to you soon Ok?" Alice sounded excited. "Ok. Bye, Bella." I heard the door than and I turned around. Judging by the look on Edward's face he got the message. I laughed. "What's so funny Darling?" He asked fingering my extremely short skirt with determination clear in his eyes. "Didn't you get Emmett's message?" He stopped and starred at me in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. Why?" I smiled. "He told me to give it to you, but the look on your face kind of told me you got it." He smiled and kissed me. "So what would you like to do today?" he asked as he wound his arm around my waist. "Can we stay here today?" He chuckled. "Your wish is my command." We watched the _Titanic_ and _Die Hard_. We spent the whole day watching movies and basking in each others company. For lunch I ate a turkey sandwich. Edward disapproved. "I could've made something." I sighed. "It's fine. It was easy and quick." He rolled his eyes. "Bella, just because it's quick and easy doesn't mean I couldn't have made you something a little bit better." I rolled my eyes. We spent the rest of the day doing this.

We laid on the bed and told stories, listened to music, and I napped. He told me stories about places he's been, people he's met-including the strawberry blond vampriss Tanya-, and the things he's seen. The last two days went by fast. We spent half of the sixth day packing and than we went dancing in the hotel ballroom. The last day we were there we spent in the shelter of the hotel room. I watched TV and listened to my blue i-pod nano while he hunted. I was in a dark blue polo and blue jeans, my hair was in an up do and I was leaning on the counter, reading a book when he came home.

He let out a low whistle and cool, familiar arms wound around my waist. "Hello." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned a little so that I was facing him. He starred down his golden eyes scorching. Fresh droplets of water were planted like diamonds in his hair. "Hi." I murmured. He kissed me like they do in movies. "What would you like to do for your last day in England?" I sighed. "Nothing, we've done everything I can think of." He smiled, "Than come on and we'll do something you didn't think of." I slipped my flip flops on and we left. He took me to the edge of town. There was a hiking trial. We followed the trial to a meadow where we spent the rest of the afternoon.

When we were back at the hotel, Edward pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. "Tomorrow we leave." He said trying to hide his disappointment. I nodded. "Well come on, sweetheart we'll have to get an early start tomorrow." He let me dress myself and I climbed into bed and sighed. Now, I have to face Charlie and Renee. He started humming my lullaby, and I drifted into a world all my own. "Sweetheart, come on. It's time to get up." Judging by the little light coming through the window, we were up before dawn so around six. He handed me a white spaghetti strap shirt, blue jeans, flip flops, and a hair scrunchy. After I was dressed, I met Edward in the hallway.

He handed me a bagel and we left. Edward checked out of the hotel, and we got to the airport with time to spare. I sat in Edward's lap while we waited for our flight to be called. He tried to sing me to sleep, but it didn't work. I was wide awake when the announcer told us our plane was boarding. We only had to wait thirty minutes for our plane to arrive in Denver. It was almost noon when we arrived in Seattle. We had a welcome party waiting at the door for us. Alice was the first person to speak to us. "What? You came back with only one suitcase!" Edward chuckled. "Sorry, Alice. I could only get one shopping trip out of her." Alice glared at me. "Sorry, Alice, but I'm not a shop-a-holic like you are.

"I don't like to spend eight hours in one store." Jasper interrupted us than. "Hey, Bella." I smiled. "Hey, Jasper." Rosalie smiled. "Hi, Bella." She still had a warning sign in her eyes. It flashed the words: Be rational once it's done there's no going back. I pretended not to notice. "Hi Rosalie-" Emmett cut me off than. "Hey, Squirt! I'm so glad you're back" I struggled. "Can't... breathe... Emmett." He laughed. "Sorry, Squirt." Esme interrupted than. "Welcome, home dear." I smiled. "Thank you, Esme." Carlisle walked up to me than. "Welcome back, Bella. I trust you enjoyed your time in England." I smiled.

"Yes, it absolutely wonderful." Carlisle smiled. "That's good." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Are you ready to say goodbye to your parents?" I sighed. "Yeah, let's go." We went to the Volvo that has been parked in the same spot for a week. He drove as fast as usual down the familiar road leading to Charlie's house. We discussed Denali as we went. "There's a lot to do and the view is breathtaking. It would normally be two days but since I don't drive at normal speed we should be there in a matter of hours." I smiled. "Okay." He looked over at me really concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I smiled. "Yes, Darling. I'm sure." We were at Charlie's now.

We walked hand in hand up the drive way. He knocked on the door, and Charlie answered. The house smelt different which could only mean one thing, Renee was cooking. "Hey Bells, Edward. How was the trip?" Charlie still didn't like the word honeymoon. "Great, Dad." Renee came in than. "Bella, oh my goodness how was trip?" I smiled. "Fantastic, Mom. Edward planned the most wonderful trip." Edward had started talking to Phil and Charlie about baseball, while my mother took me to the kitchen. "Bella, I'm sorry I haven't been more supportive of you and Edward's relationship." I sighed. "Mom-"she shook her head. "No, my turn to talk. You can have your turn next." I nodded telling her to continue.

"I was just so certain that young relationships were destined to fail. I want you to know I have complete faith in you. Just promise me that you'll be careful until you decide you want kids." I about fell over. "Mom! You did not just ask me about my sex life!" She sighed. "Just promise me you're being careful." I didn't bother trying to tell her we couldn't have kids. I could just imagine that conversation. 'Yeah, uh mom you don't need to worry about it because Edward's a vampire so we can't have kids.' Instead I just mumbled fine and walked into the living room than and found my husband. I sat down in Edward's lap, and he sighed. "Are you ready to go?" He asked just low enough for me to hear. I nodded. "Well it was really great, we've have to get going if we expect to make it to-"Edward didn't let me finish.

"Alaska to visit a couple of friends and than it's off to Dartmouth." I sighed. "Yes, well goodnight." Renee and Charlie smiled. "Goodnight, Bella good luck at Dartmouth." I smiled. "Thanks." I waited until we were safely in the car before I said anything. "Since when were we going to Dartmouth?" He had a smirk on his face. "Since we both were accepted and you married me so money's no problem." I glared. "Edward I'm worried about making it through this summer never the less this fall." He sighed. "Calm down, Sweetheart. They've already accepted you for next fall, if you can control your instincts." We walked into the glorious white mansion for the last time. He noticed my mood dropped when we got there.

"We'll be back sooner than you think. We usually don't keep a lot of property but I wouldn't let Carlisle sell this place for the world." I smiled. Emmett yelled from the jeep than interrupting us. "Come on let's get this show on the road." I looked around and than it hit me. "What are we going to with all the cars?" Edward thought about it for a second. "Well I'm trusting Carlisle with the Vanquish and the others are being shipped." I knew how Edward was when it came to his cars. "I love you, Baby." He smiled and looked over at me. "I love you to, Darling." I kissed him. He stared at me confused. "We're going to be in the car for a while, since you'll be driving I can't kiss you." He chuckled. "Than I'll have to kiss you instead."

I looked at him confused. "Huh-?" Before I could finish Alice interrupted me. "Bella, will you ride with us?" Edward almost fell out of the car. "Will you?" Alice asked ignoring Edward's reaction. Edward had recovered than. "No way, Alice! She's my wife I think I should be allowed to take her." Alice ignored him. "Will you?" I smiled. "Alice, I think I'll ride with Edward. But thanks for the offer." She sighed. "Suit yourself." We rode in silence for most of ride. Edward was hoping I would sleep but that didn't happen. I listened to the blue nano i-pod he got me for Christmas last year. Edward would glance over at me every half hour or so to see if I fell asleep. "Are you alright Darling?" I sighed. "Yes, Dear. I'm just bored."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'm sorry Angel, we're almost there." I nodded and continued to listen to the music off my i-pod. When I got hungry we went to _McDonald's_ and than continued on our way. When we were about ten miles from the house, he tensed up as if he was about to fight. "What's wrong, Baby?" He sighed. "Nothing, Sweetheart. Don't worry everything's fine." The look on his face said otherwise when he narrowed his eyes I tried again. "Edward please tell me." He looked like he was about to break the steering wheel in half. "Isabella, don't concern yourself with my problems." He growled. "We're husband and wife now so it's our problems." I persisted. "No!" He snapped. I thought about the way he was acting.

Shutting me out, just like before he left me. I remained silent for the rest of the trip. He didn't glance in my direction again, as I just sat there thinking. When we reached the drive way it reminded me of the one back in Forks, the only difference was this one was less familiar. When we reached the house, I got out and reached the steps alone. The best part of my life was standing in the front yard on his cell phone. I walked in our new home, thinking the whole time 'He's already regretting marrying you and you didn't do anything. Great!' When Jasper saw me he walked over to me and hugged me. "Bella, don't start feeling like that, everything's ok." I sighed.

"You didn't see him about an hour ago." He looked at me confused. "Why don't you ask Alice? She'll have better idea of why he was like that. All I know is he tensed up real quick so I asked why, and he wouldn't tell me. When he looked like he was about to break the steering wheel in half I asked again and than he growled at me, and when I tried the last time he snapped at me. He's shut me completely out." Jasper sighed. "Well I'll talk to him. Don't worry I'll claim Alice told me." I relaxed a little Alice came down the stairs than. "Hey, Jasper will you go talk to Edward?" He nodded. "Let, me guess you saw what happened in the car." She nodded. "Come on Bella, I'll show you to your room."

I nodded and followed her up the winding stair case. When we were on the third floor she stopped. "Bella, I'm sorry about what happened. All I know about it is that he blew up at you and that you took it as any of us would if our partner shut us out, only it's worse for you because of what happened last time he shut you out, and I'm going to talk to him. He should have better control than he did." I just nodded. We walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door. The room had light blue walls and dark blue carpet. On the wall above the fire place there were four pictures. The first one was a picture of us on our wedding day, the second was a picture of the whole family each one conveniently located by their partners.

The third one was when we had frosting all over our faces and were laughing. The fourth one was of us in the meadow; our heads were thrown back laughing. I couldn't believe it; I sat down on the huge white sofa and started to cry. I stopped when I saw a very unhappy bronze haired angel. "Sweetheart, Jasper and Alice told me about the effect the incident in the car had on you. I'm sorry Angel; I didn't mean to blow up at you. I was just really mad and I blew up at the wrong person. Jasper asked me why I didn't just tell you, and I told him the same thing I'm going to tell you. Darling you're going to give up everything to be with me, you don't need worry about my problems."

Before I could interrupt him he put his hand over my mouth. "Let me finish. Than Jasper mentioned the fact that you have desperately wanted this since we started dating, so I promised to tell you what happened. As we passed through Denali, Tanya was in a some what close radius and her thoughts are what made me so mad." I sighed as relief washed over me. "I'm not mad Baby, I was just concerned. I'm okay." He shook his head. "Darling, that's not the only thing though. In two days we're all meeting Tanya's family for "lunch". I'm sorry Sweetheart. I really don't want to, but Carlisle said I have to, but I won't make you go if you don't want to." He looked frustrated. "Why? Is it a bad thing?"

I asked uncertain if I really wanted to know the answer to that question. "Bella it's not bad, just aggravating. I don't know what's going to happen, and I don't want you have to do something like that for me, especially now do the fact I've already heard her thoughts." He muttered. "Its fine, I'll go. No problem okay?" He starred at me in wonder. "I love you, so much. Thank you for doing this. I wish I could tell you that you won't regret it, but I can't." I smiled "It's fine." He made me go to bed not long after we finished the conversation. When I woke up, Edward was playing with a strand of my hair that was by itself. "Mmm...Good Morning Baby." I murmured dreamily. He smiled my smile and pulled me into his arms.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He said before he kissed me. "I want to do something before breakfast." He was still smiling my smile when he answered me. "What's that Angel?" He whispered as his hands fingered my curves. "Have a little fun." He gladly agreed. He took off his clothes and I took off mine. We did it until we heard a knock on the door. He handed me my silk robe Alice had got me and I slipped it on while he slipped on his boxers. "Come in." I called once we were comfortable. "Good Morning you two." Alice said smiling when she seen us. "Hi, Alice. What did you need us for?" I asked politely. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me today." Edward didn't wait for my answer.

"No, Alice give her a break and let her relax. We got here late last night and what happened in the car wasn't exactly the best way to start out here. So I'm making up for it today." I laughed. "No, thank you Alice. Maybe some other time." She nodded and left. We got back to it as soon as the door shut, but than we heard another knock on the door. I got completely dressed and than said come in. I was thankful Edward and I got dressed once I seen it was Carlisle. "Good morning you two." I smiled. "Good morning Carlisle. What can we do for you this morning?" Edward said politely. We were curled up in the bed when Carlisle came in. "Sorry if I was interrupting anything, but Esme has Bella's breakfast ready.

"You're welcome to eat up here just remember to take the dishes down when you're done." No sooner the words were out of Carlisle's mouth Edward was gone and back with my breakfast. "Thank you Carlisle." He sat down beside me. "You're welcome, well I'll talk to you two later." Edward nodded and Carlisle left. Edward nibbled on my ear while I ate. When we finished. He ran the dishes down and than came back up. He locked the door and did it for the third time that day. We had no interruptions this time. When we got done, we took a shower, got dressed and went to join the rest of the family. When we reached the kitchen Emmett and Jasper started laughing.

Edward's hands moved from their usual spots around my waist and they knocked their heads together. Than they moved back to their usual spots and we went back to our room. Apparently Alice and Rosalie went shopping, while Carlisle and Esme went hunting. Edward turned on his compositions, and I heard my favorite song by him; my lullaby. We were tangled up together on the sofa when we heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Edward murmured against my hair. Emmett and Jasper walked in than. "Hi, Edward. Bella. What are you guys up to?" Emmett asked, sounding bored. "I was relaxing with my wife before you two came. Now what did you two want?" He asked unamused.

Jasper spoke for the first time since he entered our room. "We were wondering if you would like to come to town with us." Edward looked over at me than. "Sweetheart, would you like to go into town?" I shook my head. "No." I mumbled sleepily. "There's your answer gentleman." He said smiling. "Edward come with us. Bella can sleep and we can take a look around." Emmett was practically begging him. "No, and you can tell that vampriss you're working for I said go provoke the Volturi." Jasper cut in than. "Edward, she's an old friend of the family." Edward disagreed. "She's a seductive nut job!" Jasper groaned. "Ouch!" Emmett muttered. "Out!" Jasper sighed. "Fine, sorry we bothered you Bella."

Edward was still fuming after they left. "Who were you guys talking about?" Edward sighed. "Tanya, Sweetheart. She's civilized on the outside but she's sex perusing on the inside." He shuddered. "Oh, okay than." I tensed at the thought of the strawberry blond rival I would meet tomorrow. "Well come on Darling, you look like you're about to pass out." He moved us from the couch to the bed. He set me on the king sized bed, put on his compositions, and played my lullaby until I was over come by darkness. I got woken up from my nap by kisses. When I opened my eyes Edward was kissing my neck. "Hi." I mumbled sleepily. "Hey Beautiful, I fixed you lunch. How was your nap?" I stretched before I answered.

"Good." I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me. He insisted on carrying me, and he did. When we reached the kitchen he set me on the bar stool, and grabbed my lunch from the microwave. He smiled when I told him he was a good cook for a guy that didn't eat food. He chuckled. "Do you want to go somewhere?" I had just finished my dinner and washed my plate. "Not really. Why?" He looked bored. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go anywhere." I shrugged. I walked upstairs to our room. When I passed the bathroom I saw my reflection for the first time that day. I looked bad. I put the silk robe on and started to tame the tangles that formed while I was asleep.

I picked up my compact mirror and a hair brush; I sat down on the couch and got to work. Edward saw me sitting there and decided to join me. When he sat down beside me, and he pulled me into his lap. "You look stunning Sweetheart." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Edward!" I muttered completely annoyed now. When I got done I set the brush and mirror aside and leaned into Edward. "Come on Bella, don't you want to do anything?" Edward whined after a few minutes passed. I smiled smugly. "As a matter of fact I do." Edward smiled. "What?" He asked hopefully. "I want to take a bubble a bath." His expression looked so disappointed. I wanted to laugh but I held it in. "Ok, I'll draw you bath Sweetheart." He said, than he started to move me.

When he was three feet from me I cleared my throat. "You'll draw us a bath." I corrected, the crooked grin I loved most returned to his face. "Yes, I certainly will." He came and got me when the bath was ready, and we got into the nice hot water. I splashed him and he splashed me back in return. Once we were clean, we continued to fool around until the water got cold. We dried off and changed into pajamas. I was in a pair of dark blue sophies, a white tank-top and the robe Alice had got me. I wore the robe open instead of tied shut; Edward enjoyed that little change knowing I might not do it again. Edward changed into a pair of black jog pants and a black tank-top to match.

We were lying on the couch, –cuddling- when we heard three short knocks on the door. We sat perfectly still and waited. We remained like that for a while; I faked being asleep while Edward just held me close until he thought the coast was clear. It wasn't long until we heard a very angry Alice yelling my name. "Isabella Marie Cullen! Get out of that room now!" 'Of course it was Alice. Why did it have to be Alice?' I sighed. "Why Alice?" I asked annoyed, not really wanting to move at this particular moment. "I have something to show you. Now come on!" She whined. Edward sighed heavily. "Come on Sweetheart; let's go see what she wants." Alice heard that apparently because she got even louder. "Are you coming to Edward?"

He winked at me, and I giggled. "Yes, Alice. I'm coming to. We'll be down in just a minute okay?" She groaned, but reluctantly agreed. "Okay, see you in a minute." Than she was gone. Edward got me up after several attempts and finally threatening to carry me. We went to meet Alice. When we got there Edward knocked on the door, and Jasper answered it. "Hey, guys. Come on in." He stepped a side to let us in. Jasper shook his head. "She's gone overboard again Edward." Jasper whispered as I walked toward the closet. "Alice?" I called and got a response from some where in the gigantic closet. "Bella? Can you come here for a second?" Edward's eyes never left me while he talked to Jasper.

When I looked in the closet I saw a huge vanity covered in beauty products, a bunch of clothes that were surrounding every wall but one, and shoes were just like the clothes. "What do you think?" She asked as she came out of the dress and skirt side. "Wow. I have to agree with Jasper on this one Alice. You've gone way over board." Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer and sighed. "I don't know why she bothered us for us to come see an overstocked closet." I giggled and he sighed. "Well Alice, we'll see you tomorrow." She starred at him in disbelief. "What? You guys are turning in already?" I shook my head. "No, Alice I'm hungry though so I'm going to get something to snack on."

She nodded. "Come on, Bella." He urged me. "Next thing you know she'll be dragging us down here just to show us a new outfit she created." He muttered. "That would only be new to you. She already does that to me." I mumbled unhappy knowing that I'll be spending tomorrow morning in that same room. We were in the kitchen now. He started fixing my dinner, even though I begged him to let me cook. I ate some grapes while I waited on dinner to be ready. While he waited for the pot to simmer he played my lullaby on the grand piano. I was sitting beside him on the bench while he played. He had to stop playing early because of the fact he trying to cook at the same time.

It was almost six a clock when he was finally done cooking. Alice and Rosalie were talking to me while he put the finishing touches on my dinner. "Dinner is served for the beautiful girl in the light blue robe." I rolled my eyes. "I believe I have a name." He shot me an apologetic smile. "Sorry Angel, now come eat." I walked over to the bar and sat down. He had fixed me spaghetti. "Mmm... That was really good." He smiled. "Thank you, Sweetheart." Esme came in than and noticed I was still in pajamas. "Bella, why aren't you dressed yet?" Edward replied before I could. "That would be my fault, Esme." Emmett and Jasper laughed, but when Edward growled they shut up.

"Edward, don't you think you should do something else?" Esme asked him. "No, I enjoy it and Bella does to so I don't see a problem-" Esme didn't let him finish. "Enough, No more today. We're meeting Tanya's family for lunch tomorrow and you're going to ware Bella out doing that so much." I winced at the reminder that I was going to have to meet Tanya tomorrow. Edward didn't miss that. Edward reluctantly agreed. "Yes ma'am." We went to our room and I lied down on the bed. Edward followed me. "What's wrong Darling?" He asked as I laid there motionless. I continued to wonder what would happen tomorrow. "Nothing." He sighed and gave me the you-suck-at-lying-now-tell-the-truth look. I gave in, after a few minutes of him looking at me like that.

"I'm worried about tomorrow." I confessed. He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead trying to make me relax I guess. "It'll be okay." He got up and put in _The Notebook_. While it played he rubbed circles into my hand. We watched it, until I was dozing off on his shoulder. "Alright Sweetheart, we can finish it tomorrow. Right now you need to get some sleep." I just nodded. I was woken up by Alice's voice screaming for me. "Isabella, get your butt up! We've got a lot of work to do and little time to do it!" I groaned. "Why?" I muttered sleepily. Edward pulled me closer to him, while Alice continued to complain. "Alice, calm down. She just got up and you're already driving her crazy." He paused, waiting for some response.

"Sorry Bella, but you have to hurry because if you don't we won't have enough time." I groaned and got up. I ran down stairs and fixed my self a bagel. Edward wrapped his arms around me, dropped his head so his lips were at my ear, and pulled me closer to him. "What's wrong?" He asked eyeing me cautiously. "I want them to have plenty of time to do what they want to. That's all." He sighed. "Bella, you've never once wanted them to dress you up, and I don't think that's ever going to change. So what's bothering you?" I sighed. "I want them to make me look amazing." He groaned. "You look amazing by yourself; you don't need Alice to do that. If it wasn't for the fact Alice has Rosalie up there to "help" I would tell them that you're not coming." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bagel.

I only ate half of it though. Edward made me promise if I got hungry to call him and he'd come down to get it. We went up to Alice's room together, and he gave me a quick goodbye kiss, and I walked into Alice's room. Alice met me at the door. "Alright, now that you're a Cullen you have to look the part." I nodded. After having me try on countless combinations of clothes they agreed on a baby blue v-neck spaghetti strap shirt, a black shoulder jacket, and tight fitting jeans. Once I was dressed Alice handed me a black pair of three inch heels. They were slip-ins. They straightened my hair and did my make up. This took almost two hours, but it was worth while.

When they were done playing Barbie Bella, I went downstairs to see what he thought. I didn't see him until I reached the last step. He was dressed casually, a nice t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He was leaning on the bar, wearing his famous crooked grin. "Hey Beautiful, you look great." He said smiling. "Hi." I said once I gained some control. He pulled me into his arms and dropped his head so his lips were at my ear. "You're going to be the best looking one there. Jasper told me what you're worried about. Bella I'll always love you no matter what happens this afternoon, okay?" I nodded. I picked up my only purse off the bar and turned back to him. "I love you, Baby." He kissed my lips. "I love you, to Sweetheart. Now let's get going."

We walked hand in hand to the Volvo. After I got in, he got in and started the car. We headed off to meet the others. The whole ride there Edward was rubbing circles into my hand. When we arrived at the cabin he sighed. "Everything's going to be fine, okay?" I nodded. We walked hand in hand up the gravel pathway. Edward knocked on the door while I just stood there. I was glad I didn't eat anything before we came, because my stomach was doing back flips. Edward shot me an encouraging look, right before I heard the door open. Carman answered it. "Oh, Edward, Bella, come on in. We were wondering if you two were going to come." Edward smiled. "I told you we would come. This is my_ wife_ Bella, Carman."

She nodded unsure what to say. It was obvious that they weren't comfortable being so close to a human. Edward nudged me, making me lose my train of thought. "Hi." I said praying I sounded more confident than I was feeling. "Tanya's been looking for you Edward." I thought about that and started to panic. "Great." He muttered sarcastically. Edward sensed my panic and pulled me closer. "Calm down, Sweetheart. Everything's fine." I nodded. "Carlisle, may I have a word with you?" Carlisle walked over. "Yes, Edward?" He said curiously. "Tanya's been looking for me? I thought you said she wasn't going to do this." He said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm himself.

"Relax, Edward. She just wants to talk." Carlisle said eying me with pure concern. "Yes, well she can-" He was interrupted by a girl's voice. "Edward, is that you?" Than a strawberry blond girl, about the age of 19 the way she looked. I knew better though. Edward suppressed a groan. "Tanya." He muttered unwillingly. "You must be Bella. I'm Tanya." She said it with as much venom as possible and Edward knew it. "Yes, Tanya. This is my _wife_." I couldn't help but notice he emphasized the word wife. "This is the girl you ran to us for when you couldn't-" Edward interrupted her than. "That's enough, Tanya." Edward said coldly watching me. I was eyeing the door, wishing I would've stayed home.

"My apologies Edward, I just can't believe you chose a human girl over me." That was all Edward was going to take. "Tanya I'd like to speak to you privately." He sounded really angry, he was madder than I've ever seen him get. "Okay." He removed me from his lap and they ran upstairs. I just sat there wishing I was at home. Alice caught my attention and smiled in encouragement. Just than I heard a door slam and a very furious Edward came down the steps. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all laughing. Eleazer apologized. "I'm sorry about Tanya's behavior, Bella. She has a thing for Edward, and just can't get over the fact he chose you over her." I nodded. I thought of the way she was acting toward him.

Mussing his hair, hugging him every chance she got, while he just pushed her away and pulled me closer. She stole my seat next to him on the sofa. When introductions were out of the way, Edward led me to a small sofa and sat down. Before I could sit down Tanya sat down beside him. I was just about to sit in the floor when Edward grabbed me by my waist and put me in his lap. "Where do you think you're going?" I sighed. "I thought I would sit on the floor since all the seats were taken." I glared in Tanya's general direction. He kissed my forehead and I laid my head on his shoulder ignoring the icy glares I was getting from Tanya. Now looking back I wanted to leave more than anything else.

Carlisle would ask me if I was okay every time he would pass me. I would nod. Edward never let go of me. Esme and Jasper had a small conversation before she walked over to me. "I brought you lunch, Bella it's in car." I smiled a half hearted smile and got up. "Do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head. "Stay and visit I'll be back in a minute." I followed Esme out of the front door and to the Mercedes. "You're welcome to go home dear. None of us would blame you." I nodded. "Thank you, Esme. Do you think I can get Edward to stay here?" She handed me the keys. "We're about to find out. He's been listening not to mention I told him to come and say goodbye."

I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to say it in front of everyone else. Edward came out than. "Are you going home?" He asked unsurprised. "Probably." He nodded. "I'll meet you back here just let me-" I interrupted him than. "No stay and visit. I'll be okay on my own." He shook his head. "Bella, I don't want to do that. I know you want me to but I don't like the idea. I don't want to leave you alone in that big house. What if something happened?" I sighed. "There are phones scattered throughout the house. I'll be fine." He sighed heavily. "Okay you win, but take my phone incase of any problems on the way." I took it from him. "Please tell the others I didn't feel well." He agreed reluctantly. We were standing beside the Mercedes already.

"Please take the Volvo." He didn't let me answer; he swapped keys with me and drug me over to the Volvo. He wrote down the directions; and the different places I could stop at if I got hungry. "I love you." He looked unhappy about letting me go by myself. "I love you to, I'll be okay. I promise." I said trying to make him relax a little. He nodded than dipped me back and gave me another one of those kisses you only see in movies. "Please be careful-" He was really worried I wouldn't make it home. "-call me if there are any problems and I'll be there." I nodded. "I will." He waved goodbye from the porch as I pulled out. Not two seconds after I left his phone rung. It was Alice. "Hello?"

I muttered as I followed the directions back to the main road. "Hey, Bella. Edward wanted me to call and give you one final instruction." I smiled to myself; I should've known he would do that. "Okay, Alice. What is it?" She sighed. "To call my phone when you get home." I thought about that for a minute. "Okay, tell him I will." She was muttering something. "I will, I'm sorry about what happened Bella." If I was looking at her I would've given her a confused look. "Why are you apologizing?" She sighed. "Because of Tanya. She was way out of line and we all told her that. Edward wants to break her in half right now, especially when he heard what you were feeling. You were like a cornered cat Bella.

You were scared of what could've happened. I would've said you were over exaggerating, but I saw it. I don't blame you for leaving; honestly I'm amazed you stayed that long. Emmett's talking to him but I don't know how much good it's going to do. She really disrespected you and Edward takes offense to it." I sighed. "I know. Tell Edward not to do anything to her please?" She didn't hesitate. "Sure thing Bella." My stomach growled and there was a _Panda Express_ to the right so I decided to stop and get something to eat. "Alice, I have to go. I'm going to _Panda Express_ to get some Chinese." I could imagine Edward's satisfaction with the fact I was eating. "Alright, Bye."

We hung up and I pulled into the drive through. I looked for some form of payment and saw his gold credit card with a note attached to it. The note said;

Bella,

Here's something to pay for what ever you want. I'm sorry about Tanya, Sweetheart. She just hasn't gotten over the fact I chose you instead of her.

Love Always,

Edward

I ordered a sesame chicken, fried rice and a large coke. When I got it I drove home and called Edward. "Hello?" Edward asked sounding more anxious than he has in a long time. "Hey, I'm home." Edward sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. Did you get something to eat?" I wanted to laugh at his question. "Yes, I did, I got Chinese and it's going to get cold." He got the hint than. "I'll let you eat in just a minute. We'll be home in an hour and thirty minutes or so.

"It could be longer than that, but it won't be much longer. Can you handle it or do you want me to come home?" He sounded hopeful on that last part. "I can handle it, I love you and I'll talk you soon ok?" He sounded reluctant. "Okay, I love you Sweetheart." I sighed. "I love you to, bye Baby." We hung up and I took my lunch upstairs. I didn't eat though. I broke down and cried instead. I can't believe he did all that stuff for me. Why? Tanya was just like him. She's everything I'm not beautiful, talented, graceful, a vampire. I don't understand why he wanted me when Tanya was so much better. I cried myself to sleep, only to be awoken by a bronze haired angel. "Sweetheart, we're home now. Why didn't you eat?"

He asked as he moved the hair out of my eyes. Than I realized the food I bought wasn't still sitting on the nightstand. I looked for it and it was gone. Edward knew what I was looking for. "Esme's reheating it. Why didn't you eat?" I sighed. "I lost my apatite, I guess." I mumbled, but the streaks from where the tears fell were evident. "I'm sorry Sweetheart; Tanya was way out of line. Eleazer talked to her, we all did. When they found out why you left, the real reason anyway." I turned to him confused. "I thought you told them I went home sick." I muttered reluctantly. "I did but Emmett didn't he was listening to our little conversation. He wanted to know if you were okay, and he heard that.

"So when I told them the lie you told me to use, he told the truth." I was digesting what I heard. Emmett told them. "As I was saying, they don't blame you Darling. They were really disappointed Tanya did that though." I nodded. "Well that's nice of them." I murmured. "Yes, it was. I'm assuming you found your way alright." I gave him a half hearted smile. "Yes, there were no problems." He sighed heavily. "I'm truly sorry about today, Bella. She can't seem to get that I don't like her through her extremely thick skull!" I nodded and I knew that better than he thought I did. I went downstairs to eat. I took my coke out of the fridge and my dinner out of the microwave. "Thank you, Esme." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Bella, it's the least I can do." While I ate, everyone apologized for today but Emmett's what got me. "Hey squirt, you okay?" I nodded, since my mouth was full. "I'm sorry about Tanya; she's had a thing for Edward for years. But that's not an excuse for her to be a bitch like that. I shouldn't have held Edward back when I knew just as well as he did that she deserved it. I only held him back because you didn't want to be the cause of any trouble. I know you told Edward to tell us all you went home sick, but I knew otherwise. I told them the real reason. No one's mad just disappointed. Tanya did exactly what Edward said she'd do. Even though they all swore she'd be on her best behavior.

"I'm really sorry about today Bella." I had finished my dinner and was just sipping on my coke. "It's okay Emmett. Edward told me you told them. I'm not mad; well I'm going to lie down for a while." Emmett nodded and I went back upstairs. Edward was lying on our bed waiting on me. "Hi." I mumbled. Edward smiled. "Hey, Sweetheart. How was dinner?" I joined him on the bed. "Good. Edward, can I ask you something?" He smiled. "Of course, Darling. Anything." I sighed. "Why'd you pick me? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did. I just don't understand why you did. She's so much better than I am. She beautiful, more courageous, and she's already one of you." He groaned.

"Because I love you, Bella! You're the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever laid my eyes on or even had the privilege of meeting in the one hundred and ten years I've been alive. No one not Kate, not Tanya, not even God can change that!" He fumed. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Baby. I guess she intimidated me and I just couldn't understand what so special about me. Now I understand. I love you so much." He leaned down and pressed to his lips to my forehead gently. "It's okay Angel. I almost killed Tanya-"He practically spit the name"-for making you feel that way. While Esme and Jasper talked I listened to the conversation as well as their thoughts. I found what was wrong than, why you always watched the door out of the corner of your eye, why you didn't want me to come with you.

"When Alice saw you crying I was so mad, I was about to run home to comfort you. But Alice told me it wouldn't help. I stayed there worried sick, wishing I would've gone home with you. When Tanya showed her ugly face I cursed, screamed and would've torn her to shreds if it wasn't for Emmett. He told me it wasn't worth it. There was no point in hurting her because it wouldn't take back the pain she caused you. So I did my best to calm down even though I still wanted to kill her I knew he was right. I love you and only you. Don't ever doubt that." He concluded. "I won't." Once we calmed down he told me some very interesting news. "Tomorrow will be your last day as a human, Darling. The Volturi are coming in a week or so. So we have to do the transformation soon."

I nodded in agreement and yawned involuntarily. Edward chuckled softly. "Come on my sweet Angel, it's time for you to get some sleep." I got up and crawled into bed. Edward climbed in beside me and started to hum my lullaby, but for once it didn't work. I just continued to lay there for a while thinking. Edward ran his hand through my hair, and whispered sweet things to me. I finally fell asleep only to be awoken by a nightmare. I turned my face into his chest knowing that the smell of his skin would chase the nightmare away more effectively. "What's wrong, Love?" he murmured in my ear. "I had a nightmare." I mumbled sleepily. "Would you like to tell me about it?" I nodded.

"Tanya did exactly what Victoria did only she actually wound up causing you and your family more pain than she caused me. I did what the third wife did and than I woke up." He pulled me closer. "That will never happen, Darling. Tanya's demented but not that demented, besides there are huge prices to pay for doing something like that." I nodded and strained to get closer to him. He smiled and started humming my lullaby once more. It worked almost immediately. I slept for a few more hours but they felt like minutes before my guardian angel woke me up. "Come on Sweetheart, we can't waist anytime." He told me when I didn't respond.

"Bella, you have to get up now!" I just rolled over and mumbled five more minutes. "Darling, get up please." He asked unleashing the power of his some how still scorching eyes on me. "I'm getting up." I mumbled. He smiled my smile and left to get my breakfast. I got dressed. I chose a pair of skinny jeans, spaghetti strap shirt and a ski jacket. I put on a pair of black fur lined boots, and my hair proved to be impossible so I just left it down. When I met him at the landing at the end of the hall he had a bag slung over his shoulder and a bagel in my hand. I took the bagel from his hand and started nibbling on it. He picked me up and carried me downstairs. When we reached downstairs I had finished the bagel and was begging to walk.

"Put me down, please Edward. I want to walk." He sighed, but finally set me down. We walked hand in hand to the Volvo; he threw the bag in the backseat and helped me into the car. He drove up a mountain trial to a dead end. He had a huge smirk on his face when he turned to me. "We have to run from here." I smiled. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed the gym bag out the backseat and nodded. We got out of the car and I climbed onto his back. "Close your eyes." He ordered. "Why, I don't get nauseated from it anymore?" He smiled. "Just do it. You'll see why." He murmured. I sighed. "Okay, I will." I squeezed my eyes shut until he patted my thigh. "You can open your eyes now Sweetheart." I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful meadow almost exactly like the one back home in Forks.

The meadow had a lake in the far right hand side. It was circular just like the one Forks but it didn't hold the memories the one in Forks does. "I found this place when I went hunting when we were coming back from Tanya's house. I want it to be our meadow just as much as the one in Forks is." I smiled. "It's perfect Edward." I said as I continued to glance around the meadow. "Look in the bag, Angel." I was reluctant on opening it, not sure what I'd find. I opened it only to find a dark blue string bikini and a practically see through covering. "No way!" I screamed and dropped the bag. My reaction startled him. "Darling don't be difficult." He said, commanding me to do it.

"Not in your life! Edward, I don't wear stuff like that." I protested. "Please Darling, for me. Besides I'm already 110 and I didn't have much of life to begin with." He muttered sarcastically, wearing the smile that always destroys my resistance. "Fine, turn around." He groaned. "Why I've already seen you like that?" He argued. "Either you turn around or I'm not putting it on." He turned around without another word. I stripped my self quickly, throwing my clothes into the bag, and putting on the bathing-suit. When I was changed I slipped the cover on, even though it didn't cover much. My hair was blowing in the light breeze.

"Okay, you can look." I mumbled. He turned around and let out a low whistle. "You look gorgeous." I looked at him through narrowed eyes. He had slipped off his jeans and was in a pair of blue swimming trunks. "Ready?" He asked, his eyes glistening with excitement. "Uh… don't you think the water might be a little cold in Alaska at 6 am?" His lips twitched trying to hide his amusement. "It's a hot spring, Bella." He said smirking. "I've got an idea." He muttered under his breath so low that I'm not even sure that's what he said. All of a sudden he swooped me up and started walking toward the spring. "Edward, don't even think about it." I warned, than he increased speed and jumped into the hot water.

I came up coughing and gasping for air. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I told you not to do that!" I yelled in between gasps. He kissed my forehead, he was breathing just as hard as I was. Once he caught his breath he replied to my comment. "Sorry Love, but I wouldn't get you in any other way." He said laughing at my expression. I looked like a half drowned cat. I had already thrown the cover off, because it wasn't going to do any good now that it was soak and wet, and the breeze blew my hair into my face making the mad look on my face look even worse. Edward was still laughing at me so I splashed him. He quit laughing and splashed me back. We spent most of the morning splashing and laughing with each other.

When we got out I decided to lay in the sun. It hasn't gotten cold yet even though we were in Alaska but I was already warned it gets deathly cold. I wasn't worried about it because by winter I'll be a vampire and I wouldn't get bothered by the cold as much as I am now. Edward had accepted the task of my transformation, but not without feeling like he was taking my life away from me. I had tried to explain to him that this was what I wanted, and I had thought of what I was losing and what I was gaining. I would gain more than I was losing, but how do you explain this to someone who considers himself a monster? Edward was a lot of things, but a monster wouldn't be one of them. How could he be?

He had saved me from every disaster that came my way, resisted the instinct to kill me, and had agreed to give me immortality. I didn't understand how someone like that could possibly consider themselves a monster. Edward noticed I was in deep thought and tickled me. "Hey… cut… it… out..." I said through the spasms of giggles. "I knew I'd get your attention. What are you thinking about?" I should've known it was something like that. "I was thinking about the wonderful life we'll have together after I'm changed." He smiled a half hearted smile. "It'll be wonderful, Darling." He said confidently. I could hear something behind the calm, some emotion burning.

Suddenly he leaned over gave me a kiss this kiss was different it felt like this we only had so much time left before the unexpected happens. Like there was only so much time left. The emotion was worry, concern. He was worried about the transformation. I kissed him back every movement I pushed as much confidence into my actions as possible in return for him to know I trust him with this. My stomach growled interrupting our little make out session. I blushed and looked down, while Edward continued to laugh and set my lunch out. He had packed a small picnic lunch for me while I was getting ready. I'm guessing Alice planned the swimming part of it, because I don't picture Edward shopping for a bikini for me.

Well he planned it out somehow. We spent the rest of the afternoon in our meadow, we told stories, and swam in the spring. We change back into our clothes right before sunset. I was falling asleep on his shoulder as we watched the purples and pinks fade into a light gray. "Twilight again, no matter how perfect the day is it always has to end."(Twilight) He murmured quietly. I sighed as I remembered the first time I heard those words. We were at prom, sitting on bench not far from the Vanquish. I was asking him why he drug me to prom when he knew I didn't want to go. I smiled at the memory before being blasted back to the present by Edward. "Are you ready to go home Angel?" I nodded.

He picked me up and carried me to the Volvo, expecting that I wouldn't be able to hang on. Although I was awake when we reached the car, he kissed my forehead lightly before buckling me in. I had my eyes opened enough to see. Edward noticed and sighed. "Go to sleep Sweetheart, I'll wake you when we get home." That's when I realized he was driving at a much slower speed than usual. I guess he wasn't anticipating the next three days, I just wish I could keep him away when it happens. I don't want him to suffer with me. I closed my eyes and slept. It must have been at least an hour later Edward woke me. "Sweetheart we're home. Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" I sighed.

"I'll walk." I mumbled and climbed out the car. He walked with me eyeing me carefully, as if I might fall over. When we reached our room I headed toward the shower. "Where are you going?" He asked confused. "I was going to take a shower." He nodded. "Okay, go ahead. I'll be in there in a second." I nodded and continued on my way. I got undressed, turned the shower on and stepped in. I let the hot water knead the knots in my back as I stood there. I heard the door a few seconds and Edward's voice. "Bella, do mind if I join you?" He asked. A stupid question but he always has been a gentleman no matter what. "Of course not, you're welcome to join me." I called back as I relaxed in the hot water.

I was leaning with my head against the shower wall. Edward made it where I was leaning on him. He and I cleaned ourselves up and than we got out. I wore a tank top and Sophies to sleep in with the robe wrapped loosely around me. Edward was pleased that I didn't tie it shut for a change. We laid on the bed, soft jazz music played, while we let our lips graze on each others for a few minutes. After an hour passed we laid there letting our minds wonder. Edward was probably hoping I fell asleep, but I didn't. He was playing with my shirt tail when I finally had enough. "Edward, if don't stop playing with my shirt I'm going to loose the last bit of sanity I have left." He frowned. "I have to stop." I sighed.

"That or you take it off because it's driving me crazy." I explained. He decided to go with the second option. Which got us started on making love, unfortunately we only did it for about an hour, because he made us stop. "You need the sleep, besides you'll need the energy you can get over the next three days." I sighed. "Okay." I took comfort in the fact this is the last night we'd have to stop because I needed sleep. Edward didn't want that life for me, he told me before graduation. But now, that I married him though he would have to change me. He still doesn't like the thought of it but he has told me that if forever is anything like this he'll have the best after life anyone has ever had.

We got our clothes on and than I went to bed. Edward laid with me and hummed my lullaby lulling me into unconsciousness. When I woke up the next morning Edward was pacing. "Is everything ok?" I asked a little concerned. Edward's head snapped up at the sound of my voice. "Yes Darling, everything's fine." I yawned and stretched. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you wake up?" He asked smiling. He leaned over and kissed my nose after I nodded. "Yes, you have." I mumbled sleepily. He smiled; I picked out a jog suit it was baby blue with a dark blue stripe going down the side. I wore a white spaghetti strap shirt under the matching jacket. When I was dressed I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Edward went along with me but left me at the kitchen to speak to Carlisle. Before Edward had even turned into the little hallway, Emmett made a smartass comment. "I'll bet she'll be even hotter as a vampire." Edward came back and smacked Emmett in the back of the head before disappearing down the little hallway that led to Carlisle's office. "So what would you like for breakfast?" Emmett asked feigning enthusiasm. "I want waffles, is that ok?" I asked thinking of something simple for Emmett to make so that it would come out right. "Coming right up." After about thirty minutes of searching through cookbooks Emmett groaned. "Ugh… does anyone know how to make waffles?

I'm going to make these waffles from scratch." He exclaimed. I sat there while Emmett ran at vampire speed to get all the ingredients together and than made waffles from scratch. When they were done he had made the kitchen look like a disaster site and the waffles smelt delicious. I took a bite and have to admit that they were pretty good. They probably would've better if he followed the recipe though. "Wow, these are pretty good Emmett." I said after I swallowed my third bite. He bowed and flour fell from his hair. I laughed, we were both laughing when Esme walked in. "Emmett McCarthy! What have you done to my kitchen?" She screamed. Emmett shot me a distressed look so I jumped in to save him.

"I wanted waffles and Emmett decided to make them from scratch and they turned out really good." I said smiling. Esme looked from me, to Emmett, to the kitchen and back to Emmett. "You better get this cleaned up Emmett!" She said reluctantly. "Yes ma'am!" Emmett said and than he cleaned the kitchen at vampire speed. I was laughing at him trying to get the dried syrup out of his hair. Carlisle came in than and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready?" I smiled a victorious smile. Today was the day I would get my immortality. The final part of the compromise will be completed and I get an eternity to be with Edward. "Yes, Carlisle I am." Edward put one arm behind my head and one behind my knees.

He lifted me up and walked at human speed up the spiral staircase to our room. I could tell he wished I would change my mind, but I didn't want to. Besides this was all I could ever want, I don't need heaven or hell if I have him. When we reached our room Edward laid me on the big canopy bed and tucked me in. I looked up at him to see nothing but pure desire. I knew he wanted me to stay human, but there was no way for us to be together forever if I stayed human. I felt a tear roll down my face. "What's wrong Sweetheart?" He asked anxiously. "Nothing, I just can't believe in three days we're going to be able to be together for eternity." Edward smiled half heartedly and kissed me softly. "Yes, Darling we will." Carlisle walked in than a syringe in hand and a small vile. "We need to do it now Edward."

He nodded. Held onto my hand as Carlisle injected the morphine into my arm. Just when I almost slipped into unconsciousness I felt it. The fire shooting into my veins. I screamed and ear piercing scream and thrashed around until strong arms grabbed me and held me through it. When I went to scream again an Angel's lips touched my mine. "Sshh… it's okay… it'll be all over soon…you're going to be okay… I promise." He murmured in my ear. I believe it was my _Guardian Angel. _Because he would hum my lullaby over and again. When the fire got unbearable again I screamed. The Angel would lay a small kiss on my lips and tried to lull me toward unconsciousness.

I made it once or twice but the fire would pull me right back out of it. My screams had become moans which probably meant I was getting better. I heard Carlisle come in once. "How's she doing?" He asked concern was evident in his voice. "Better. The screams have turned into moans, the thrashing is more of a kick every now and again, and she seems to be calming down." Carlisle didn't say anything for a second. He seemed to be concentrating. "You need to hunt. It's not good to neglect your thirst like this Edward. I'll stay with her while you're gone." I could feel the angel move underneath me. It was good to know it was my Guardian Angel helping me through this and not someone else. "I'll go when she gets through the transformation." The silence was full of skepticism. Edward sighed.

"I can't leave her like this, Carlisle I can wait" Edward said strongly. "Edward, I don't think it's wise to do that. You need to hunt soon, and I don't think you should wait another day to do it." Carlisle said kindly. "Will you tell Emmett to come here for a second I have a favor I need to ask him?" Edward asked hopeful. Carlisle must've agreed because I heard no one else until Emmett came in. "Hey, Edward what do you need?" he asked kindly. "Will you hunt for me? Please Emmett I can't leave Bella like this, and I can't take her with me. I need to hunt but she needs me." He was begging now and I wished I could've helped him. The sad thing was I couldn't. How could I help him when I couldn't even go ten minutes without some wave of pain going through me?

I wished I could take Edward's pain away though. My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett. "Sure Edward I'll hunt for you, I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" Emmett sounded serious for a change. Edward must've nodded because he moved and I felt it. Sadly I felt the burning in my veins at the same time. "Ugh… make it stop." I whimpered. Edward put his lips on mine. "I wish I could Sweetheart. I wish I could." He murmured as I laid there helplessly. The door flung open a few minutes later, and I heard a sigh. "Here you go Edward. How's she doing?" He asked. Once again the conversation turned to me. Edward didn't reply. My guess would be 'eating' because; Emmett brought him blood back so he wouldn't have to leave me here.

"Better, the screaming has ceased. Although she still moans every now and again, the thrashing has turned into kicking once in a while but nothing to bad." Emmett sighed. "We're all proud of you Edward. When Carlisle told us you intended to stay with her we were all afraid you would do what you did the first time but you didn't. Edward the whole family is extremely proud of you. Jasper told us Bella is just as proud of you as the rest of us." I moved my hand around the bed. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for. I put my hand on his and gave it a gentle, reassuring, squeeze. Edward leaned down gave me a light kiss. "I'm right here Sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." He murmured in my ear. Emmett sighed.

"At least she responds to you Edward. I'd bet she can hear us right now." I nodded slowly. I was still lightheaded from the morphine. Edward smiled. "That's good to know. I was beginning to wonder if I was just talking to myself for the past 48 hours." Emmett must've smiled. "She's strong Edward. She'll make it through the change with no problems. You'll see." Edward nodded my guess is he was still watching me. Emmett must have left because it was quiet again. It was quiet until I heard Rosalie at the door. "Edward can I come in?" Edward didn't stutter. "Yes, Rosalie." I heard the door open, close, and I could hear sounds in the forest as well. "What do you need Rose?" Edward asked kindly.

I just leaned my head against him and listened. "How is she?" She asked quietly. "Good, she's responsive. She probably can hear us now if she's not asleep, since the transformation isn't complete, so it's likely she's asleep." Rosalie made no sound. "I came to tell you I was wrong and I'm sorry that I treated you and Bella the way I have." This surprised me so I could only imagine the affect her words had on Edward. "It's alright Rosalie. I'm surprised though. You were the only one that was on my side. Dead set on her staying human, why'd you change your mind?" He asked confused. "Edward, think about this for a minute. Bella wanted this and was determined on getting it. I realize now that this was the right thing to do all along.

"Edward she loves you more than anything, and you feel the same way. Your connection will be something none of us have, you changed her, your venom flows through her veins, marking her as yours and she wouldn't have it any other way." The fire hit me again this time I only got a small sound out before his lips touched mine. Silencing me almost instantly. I kissed him back before he pulled away. He smiled. "You're right Rose, I hate to admit it but you're right." He murmured watching me. "Can I touch her hand or will she have a bad reaction?" She asked cautiously. Edward sighed. "She'll reach for your hand but you'll have to be closer to her than you are." She must've agreed because I found her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She sighed. "Edward, she's doing really good Alice said at eight a clock sharp she'll come out of this so be ready." I smiled involuntarily. He sighed. "That means tomorrow morning she'll be ready to open her eyes." Edward murmured anxiously. Rose sighed. "Yes, but the more heightened her senses get the stranger everything will be to her." Rosalie pointed it out and Edward moved me where I laying on the pillows but he never let go of my hand. "Yes, and its best I let her get used to things before we get back to 'normal'." The fire heated shot through me again sending waves of pain through me. I moaned and Edward pulled me closer, putting his lips on mine to calm me.

"Everything's okay, Darling your senses are going to sharpen and it's going to be different, so I'm going to give it a while to adjust before I come as close as I usually do." I reached for him and he took my hand and I held tightly to it. "Edward, I don't suggest you give her too much space because she might be frightened if she can't find you when she opens her eyes." Edward sighed. "I don't plan to give her too much, just enough that she can adjust. I don't want her trying to deal with to much at one time. She's got 24 hours left before she completes the change and she'll have a lot to take in when she opens her eyes." Rosalie sighed. "I know just think about what I said about staying close, she did this for you.

"I'm guessing she'll want to see you first." That was her parting comment. Edward sighed. "Tomorrow's going to be hell. Jasper hasn't come to see you yet; he's probably waiting on the okay first but still. I'm surprised." He told me I nodded. "Edward… do I sound any different?" I whispered still tired this change was really wearing down my strength. It could also be the fact I've only slept twice and not very long either. "No Sweetheart, you don't sound any different _yet_. Eventually your voice will have some musical quality to it, who knows it might now. You're whispering and you sound tired. Rest now, we can talk later I promise. I'm not going anywhere." I nodded, and laid my head back down on the pillow.

I actually reached unconsciousness this time. I woke up to whispers in the hallway. "Is it time Alice?" Emmett asked anxiously. She paused. "Not yet, a few minutes and it will be." She replied excitedly. "Come on, Edward let us in." Rosalie whispered annoyed. I guess a few minutes had passed because Alice broke in than. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen open that door right now! She's my best friend and I want to be there when she opens her eyes." Carlisle shushed them. "Let us know when it's alright, Edward. There's no rush." Edward sighed. "Edward, please let them in. I'm going to loose my mind if they don't calm down." Japer begged. Just than something touched me. "How's she feeling Jasper?"

He muttered anxiously. "Good, she's got her energy back. She hadn't slept in a while so she was feeling weak yesterday. Now she's got her energy back." Edward sighed in relief as he inched closer. "Bella. Bella Darling, can you hear me?" I fluttered my eyes in an attempt to open them. I tried one more time and it worked. Everything was intensified. It was like looking at everything through a microscope. I could hear everything in the forest around me and than I turned to find him. I searched the darkness looking for him. At last I found him. About two feet away leaning against the footboard of the bed. His expression was terrified. He didn't dare move any closer to me. I started to panic. "Edward, is everything okay?"

I asked nervously. I watched as relief washed over his features. "Yes, Darling everything's absolutely wonderful." He said as he walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss so passionate, that we fell back onto the bed, our bodies entwining almost instantly. Once we were done we sat up "You've been holding out on me." I accused. He started laughing, once he was done, he sighed. "I better go unlock the door." He muttered reluctantly. "Why?" I asked confused. "Because Emmett's going to brake down the door if I don't" I started laughing, and he smiled. He set me to the side, walked over to the door, and was blasted three feet back from the impact. I was laughing even harder now. He walked over to where I was, sat down, and than set me in his lap. We waited for them to come in. Emmett was first. "Wow, Squirt you look great."

Edward growled. "Thanks, Emmett." I said. Than I realized I haven't seen my self yet. I must not have changed much because Edward still does everything the same way, just a little less guarded. Alice interrupted my thoughts. "Oh Bella, you look great. What's your power?" She said bouncing the whole time. "I don't know yet." I said smiling. "Oh well, how's it feel?" She asked still bouncing. Edward didn't let me answer. "Alice if you don't calm down you won't be allowed to speak to her. Cool it she just opened her eyes, that doesn't mean she's adjusted." She nodded. "Sorry Edward, you have a point." She stopped bouncing and came to sit by me. "It feels great; the only difference I can really point out is my senses are so intensified." She smiled.

"Well that's probably the hardest part of adjusting to, next to the thirst of course." She said still grinning. I nodded in agreement. Jasper came in than. "Wow, Bella you look great. Congratulations on making it through the change." I smiled. "Thank you Jasper." I said smiling. He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and than Rosalie walked over to me. "It's good to see your eyes open again." She said playfully. "It's nice to see again." I said my tone just as playful. "You really do look great Bella, by the way congratulations on a transformation well done Edward." She said turning to him. "Thank you, Rose." He said smiling. Esme was next. "Bella, you look beautiful. Congratulations Edward, you did it and I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now."

Edward smiled. She walked over and gave us both a hug. Carlisle was the last one in. "How do you feel Bella?" He asked looking me over carefully. "Good, my throat burns a little though." I murmured. "Here drink this." He handed me a metal thermos, I already knew what would be in it. Blood. Some type of animal's blood would be in the thermos. Edward took it from me and held it for me while I drank. It took a little persuading for me to swallow though, because I still had an aversion for blood and that factor hadn't changed yet. I knew that I had to have it even though I didn't like it. "Better?" He asked concerned. "Yes, thank you." I said smiling. Edward's eyes were a couple shades darker than usual. "You need to hunt." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, but I can wait." He murmured. Carlisle interrupted us than. "No you can't, Emmett brought enough blood to take the edge off the hunger but not enough to completely feed you. Besides Bella needs to begin her training as soon as possible." No sooner than the words were out of Carlisle's mouth Emmett was jumping and yelling. "We're going hunting-" I put my hand over his mouth than, to silence him. "_I'm_ going to take a shower first." I said correcting him. He frowned and I moved my hand. "Fine. Meet me outside, on the porch." He grumbled. Everyone filed out of the room than, Carlisle left after having a wordless conversation with Edward. I got up and went toward the closet. Edward chuckled.

I turned and shot him a confused look. "What's so funny?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. He had a smirk on his face. "You're so graceful now; it's hard to believe I won't have to catch you from falling anymore." I shot him a nasty look, before stalking off to the bathroom. That was when I got a good look at myself. My skin was a shade lighter, my hair was shinier, and my curves were much more defined. I grew a couple inches, and was more graceful to. Just than I heard the door open, and felt two familiar arms wind themselves around my waist. His skin felt warm, and his skin was softer to. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward's breath on my ear. "You look gorgeous Angel."

I smiled. "Thank you, for this Edward. I love you so much and now we have an eternity to be together." Edward kissed my cheek "Yes, Darling we can." He said as his hands snaked their way up my shirt and pulled it off. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked when he removed his shirt and threw it with mine. "I need a shower to, Sweetheart. I didn't leave your side once. Remember?" That was true most people would've left my side to at least get a shower so they wouldn't stink. Oh that reminds me … my scent. "Um…Edward do I smell any different to you?" I asked remembering how much he loved my smell. Edward paused for a second. "You smell the exact same as before, but you've completed the change so I don't know why that is but I'm glad your smell hasn't changed.

"You know how much I love your scent, but I will let Carlisle know and find out what he thinks about it." I nodded. The water was ready so I stepped in. Edward got in right behind me. We took a quick shower and got out. Once I was dressed I turned to him remembering Emmett. "What does Emmett mean _we're_ going hunting?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know. He shook his head, with a huge smirk on his face. "You're about to find out." We walked hand in hand to the porch. Edward groaned. "If he's not here in the next two seconds we're leaving him here because I'm thirsty and I'm fairly certain you are to even if you don't want to admit it."

He said smiling. My eyes were a light crimson color because of my own blood, but Edward said the more animal blood I drink the sooner the color will fade and turn to the topaz color I love so much. I'm guessing he's right. The Volturi were supposed to be here in nine days, I hoped that would be enough time for them to start changing to topaz. Edward took my hand and started dragging me toward the woods. "What about Emmett?" I asked confused. "He's taking to long, besides I'll teach you how to hunt the right way than Emmett can teach his way later. Now let's go." He said when we reached the edge of the forest. I bit my lip and he shook his head.

"What's wrong, Darling?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "I'm not sure if I can run without tripping over my feet." I mumbled nervously. "Darling, you haven't fallen once and I don't think you will, but if you do I'll be right there to catch you." He murmured as he gave me a gentle push forward. He took my hand and we were off. As we ran I couldn't believe how fast I was. Edward had let go off my hand so we could weave through the trees easier, but he continued to run beside just as if we were still holding hands. I could understand why Edward liked to run so much. It was exhilarating, a hundred times better than a motor cycle. We both came to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

He sighed as he scanned his surroundings looking for something. "Alright Sweetheart, the first thing you need to know is that you need to let your instincts take over. Your instincts help you track down your prey." He said still scanning the woods. "Listen to the sounds around you; your instincts help you hear an animal's heart beat, pulse, or their particular sound." I closed my eyes and listened. I was surprised at how much I could hear. I could hear the pulse of a rabbit hiding in the underbrush on the far right of me, the heartbeat of a deer hiding in the bushes, and a mountain lion's roar from the opposite side of the mountain. I swallowed back the venom that was coating my teeth. "The second thing you need to know is think like the animal.

"If you're hunting a lion you need to think like a lion, the only exceptions are really small animals such as rabbits, squirrels, mice, small birds, ect." I nodded that seemed simple enough to understand. "Once you have chosen your prey, you attack it, snap its neck, and drain it dry of blood."-So much for the easy part-"After you've drained it dry of blood you bury the body." I nodded, listening to his every word. "Sweetheart, will you please give me some kind of response besides nodding, because to be perfectly honest I'm going crazy. I can't read your thoughts so I can't tell what your thoughts are about it. So I would prefer verbal responses right now Angel, okay?

"It's so I can help you if you don't get something or explain it better." I smiled; it's nice to know that hasn't changed. "Sorry Baby, I understand what you're saying. I'm curious though; can I see how you hunt?" He shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not." He said a smile playing on his lips. We followed the sound of a lions roar to the opposite side of the mountain, and I stood back as Edward slipped into a crouch and pounced on it. He wrestled with it for a few seconds before snapping its neck and biting it. Once he had drunk it dry, he buried the body on the opposite side of me. "Do you think you're ready to try it?" He asked.

I didn't miss the excited look in his eye. "Sure"- was the only word I got out before a very unhappy Emmett interrupted me- "Thanks for leaving me guys, so did you teach her everything?" He asked disappointed. "I only taught her the basics Emmett, and we didn't leave you. We waited and you didn't show. I was thirsty and Bella needed to start her training as soon as possible. You can help teach her different positions for the animals if you'd like to, but you don't have to. Emmett I know you wanted to teach her but, did you ever think that maybe I would want to teach my wife how to hunt?" Emmett shook his head.

"I knew you would want to, you want to teach her everything. I just wanted to teach her how to hunt. So I could say I helped her out some." He mumbled. I smiled. "You did help me out, when I was completing the transformation. You helped Edward when I wished I could. To hear him have to beg for someone to help him so he wouldn't have to leave me was excruciating. I really wished that someone would help him, because I certainly couldn't. You were a bigger help than you know." I murmured sweetly. He gave me a halfhearted smile. "Bella, you heard that?" Edward asked shocked. I turned around to face him.

"Yes, I heard the different conversations with, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. I also woke up to them this morning. Is that okay?" I asked confused. He sighed. "Yes, I'm just surprised you were conscious through all of those conversations. Now I understand what Jasper meant about you getting little to no sleep. How did you stay awake so long?" He asked curiosity ringing in his voice. "Every time I actually slept the pain would bring me right back out of it so I just quit trying to sleep and focused on making it through the change." I said a smile on my face. He nodded, but I seen something cross his face. Before I had a chance to tell what it was, he fixed expression so I couldn't see it.

. I would have to remember to ask Edward later, because Emmett started talking before I could ask. "Now let's get back to your training. There are a few positions that come in handy when hunting animals." Emmett said actually acting serious for a change. Emmett demonstrated this by hunting for himself. Edward was right when he compared him to a bear attack on TV. The rest of the afternoon Edward and Emmett took turns teaching me different positions. I got to hunt for myself after we got through them all I caught a deer, two moose, three bunnies, and four chipmunks. Edward didn't want me getting hurt so I only hunted small animals.

Edward caught another mountain lion, and called me over to him. "Would you like to try mountain lion?" I smiled and walked over to him. "Sure." He handed me the lion while I drunk some of the blood. He finished draining it, although there wasn't a lot left. I really enjoyed the taste which meant Edward and I had the same preference in "food". Edward buried the body and than walked over to me. "So what do you think?" I smiled. "I like it." He grinned. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. We could always hunt together because we preferred mountain lion to the other animals.

Suddenly he kissed me, and licked the corner of my mouth. "You had some blood there." He explained, smiling. I kissed him back pinning his arms over his head, and kissing him the way I always wanted to. I couldn't wait for this moment. When there were no more boundaries. Especially since our wedding night didn't go as perfect as I wanted it to. He was too cautious; he was like that every time we did it when I was human. But now there were no more boundaries and I couldn't wait to try it out with nothing holding us back.

"Why Bella, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked slyly. I was thankful that I couldn't blush anymore. "Maybe." I whispered seductively. His tongue traced my lower lip, and my body was heating up. I wanted more. My tongue darted out and tangled with his. Finally the kiss I always wanted to give him, but all too soon it ended. I felt my lips slip into a pout. "Maybe we should wait until we're somewhere a little more private." He suggested. "But there's no one here now." I protested. He sighed. "Yes, but that's right now, and I can't guarantee it will be like that later." I frowned. "But I don't want to wait."

I argued. He smiled. "Come on, Angel. We'll have more chances to…explore later." I sighed and followed him back to the clearing. When we got there Emmett was no where to be found so we headed home without him. "Okay, I'll go slow for you." He said as we were about to run. "You're forgetting we're equals now." I pointed out. He smirked at me. "Yes, but you're forgetting I run the fastest." "We'll see about that." I said smiling. I started running and Edward was only a few inches ahead of me. I tried to push myself to get ahead of him but I couldn't.

"We'll I guess running isn't my power." He smiled. "Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. Whatever your power is I'm sure you'll be wonderful at it." He said confidently. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I screamed; wait were those arms around me. "Edward!" He laughed. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked a smirk playing on his face. "No but you scared the hell out of me." I growled. I was tackled by my own personal Greek God. Not wanting to look weak I tried to push him off me, but he had pinned my arms over my head. I tired to convince him this wasn't the place, but he picked me up and ran me into the house and set me on the couch. My arms still pinned leaving me trapped.

"Edward let go of me!" I growled. "No, you're not the only one that's capable of playing games, you know." I smiled than. "Why Edward are you trying to seduce me?" It was his turn to be thankful he couldn't blush. "Maybe." He whispered against my neck. I leaned into him hoping for a kiss, but I didn't get one. Edward pulled me up and set me in his lap. Just than Emmett came in, he was really torn up. "What happened to you?" Edward asked amused. Emmett growled at him completely unamused. "I saw a grizzly bear sitting in the woods and figured I would have some desert before coming home.

I was about to jump it when its mate attacked me, it was one hell of a fight but I got _them_." I walked over to him and fingered the huge gash in his shoulder. The arm was almost completely off. I moved my fingers along the edge of the gash. When I was done I looked at the gash and it was gone. It was like it never happened. "Why didn't you tell me you had healing powers?" Emmett asked confused. "I didn't know." I whispered shocked. Edward summoned Carlisle, who responded calmly and took charge immediately. "Let's discuss this in my office." Carlisle whispered to Edward, who nodded. "Come on, Angel." He said sweetly.

I nodded and followed him down the narrow hallway that led to Carlisle's office. When we reached his office Edward sat down in one of the big mahogany chair, and I was about sit in the other one, but he put both arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "You sit with me." He ordered. I just smiled and kissed his nose. "Of course, Baby." Carlisle smiled, and sat down behind the desk. Edward spoke first. "Why do you think she can heal people?" He asked casually. Carlisle sighed. "I think it's because of her selfless nature in her past life. But it's only a guess, I'm not really sure. What do you think Edward?"

He sighed. "I think it's because she was always worried about everyone but herself. So it only makes since that she would get a completely selfless power. She was always trying to help everyone else, so my guess is that she got a completely selfless power in return." He murmured starring down at me. Carlisle nodded. "To be honest I've never heard of our kind having healing powers. Not to mention how to control them. I'll help anyway I can, but I don't know how much I'll be." He said chuckling at the end of his sentence. Edward nodded in response to Carlisle's thoughts and than took me upstairs. He set me down on the huge canopy bed, and than climbed up himself. After a few minutes I broke the silence. "When you found out I heard those conversations, the look on your face was different.

"Why was that?" I asked curiously. Remembering, the solemn expression changing into a look I've never seen. Unfortunately, I didn't see it for long either. "You seen that did you?" He asked solemnly. I nodded. "It was shame and a little bit of disappointment, but mostly shame." He replied solemnly. "Shame? What do you have to be ashamed of?" I asked confused. "Bella, while you were in the process of the transformation I was supposed to be strong, instead I was incredibly weak. I'm not as strong as you think I am and I was ready to do any thing to get you out that pain, but everyone else decided to help me get through it." He was playing with my hands as he spoke.

"Edward, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were strong enough to bite me, and not kill me twice and you were strong enough to watch the transformation. But you can't be strong all the time and they're going to be times that you're going to see me vulnerable and break like that. And I know that. But just because you're weaker at those times than others, doesn't mean you should be ashamed of yourself." I murmured strongly. "Bella, I just feel like I was supposed to be strong for both of us, but instead I was weak and desperate. I feel like I let you down somehow." He murmured grimly. "You didn't" I murmured sweetly. "I love you, Darling." He said warmly. I turned to him, and kissed him.

My tongue pushed against his teeth requesting access. He granted it access and we had a heavy make-out session, but when I tried to pull his shirt up he restrained my hands. "Bella, as much as I would love for us to do that, I suggest we wait." He said smoothly. "Ugh! Why?" I asked annoyed. "Look out side, Angel." I did to see it was snowing. Snowing in August, there has to be some rule against frozen rain, during summer. "So what it's snowing?" I asked confused he sighed. "You're about to find out." He said frustrated. Not two seconds later the door swung open and Emmett bounded into the room. "It's snowing! Come on, let's go already! Come on, come on, come on…." He chanted over and over again. Edward cut him off about the tenth time he said it.

"Emmett, calm down now or I won't even consider _it_." I was aggravated now. "What is _it_?" I asked aggravated. Edward sighed. "Every year when the first snow fall of the year occurs we all usually go outside and play in it. It's sort of a tradition." I nodded, thinking about it from my usual stand point. Its raining ice and people celebrate it. Wow, are there no good hobbies left in the world. "We don't have to Bella. If you want we can stay"- I interrupted him. "No I'll meet you down stairs." I said confidently. "Alright Angel, I'll meet you downstairs." Alice came in than. "Let's go Bella; I've got to get you ready." I groaned. "Why do I have to play Barbie Bella, to go play in the snow?" Alice smirked.

"Because I'm going to make you the _Winter Barbie Bella Special Collectors Edition_, now come on." I followed down to the second floor of the glorious mansion, through the hallway, to her room, and than to her gigantic closet. She tossed a pair of skinny jeans, a wool sweater, a ski jacket, and hat and glove set at me. Once I was changed I looked in the mirror. Alice decided to give me a white turtle neck, a black jacket, and a hat and glove set. Than I looked around for shoes and a pair of black fur lined boots, were right beside my feet. So I slipped them on and went to find Alice, who was there in a flash. Rosalie and Alice were dressed same way as I was just different colors. Rosalie was in red, and Alice was in dark green.

They did my hair and make up in 15 minutes instead of the usual two hours. Once we were ready, we met the guys. All of us matched our partners. Edward met me at the stairs. "You look great, sweetheart." He whispered sweetly. "Thank Alice; I'm officially the winter edition of the Barbie Bella collection." I said sarcastically. He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry they gave you a makeover to come play in the snow." He whispered. I nodded and kissed him. "You two can suck face, later. Let's get going." Emmett yelled excitedly. Edward took me by the hand and we walked outside. Everyone was already paired up. "We're going to have a snow ball war. The teams are color coordinated.

"Each team is going to have five minutes to prepare themselves. When I blow the whistle it's time to start ready or not. Ready… Set…Go." Edward made the snow balls while I made the little fortress thing. It only took three minutes, so I played look out for the last two. When the whistle blew, the war began. Edward got Alice out first and Rosalie got Jasper out second. I got Rosalie out, leaving Emmett to fend for himself. I didn't get hit because Edward would read people's thoughts and see if they were aiming at me and tell me to move. Edward looked around and sighed. "Stay down, and stay quiet. I'm going to find Emmett." He said in a very low whisper. "But what if you don't come back?"

I asked dramatically. "Then you have to go on without me." He replied with the same sarcastic tone. He kissed me and then he disappeared. When I heard Emmett's laughter. "Missed me, missed me, now you got to kiss me." He chanted. "I'd rather not Emmett." Edward threw another snowball and missed. It got real quiet then I heard him growling. "Get off me, Emmett." He growled. "Go get 'em Bella!" I heard Alice shout. I grabbed a bunch of snowballs and went off to find Emmett. I dodged a snowball and threw one in the direction that the other one came in. I barely missed him according to Edward. He threw one that was way off. I threw another one and hit him right in the middle of his face.

Everyone -including myself- started laughing. "Edward and Bella win!" Alice announced cheerfully. Edward wound his arms around my waist. "You were wonderful Darling. During hunting practice and now." He said proudly. "Thank you." I said turning so that I could face him. He smiled and helped me turn towards him. I kissed him as desirably as I could and that was all he would take. He picked me up, and ran us to our room. He laid me down on the soft canopy bed, and started to unzip my jacket. "You're exquisite." He said as he removed my over shirt. I had already removed his shirt and his jacket. I was still in my t-shirt and my jeans when there was a knock on the door. Edward groaned and tried to distract me to keep me from answering the door.

I sighed. "Come in." I yelled as Edward continued to try to distract me. He still had his jeans on and I still had my clothes in tack. "Am I interrupting something?" Alice asked confused as she seen Edward lying on top of me. "No, it's fine Alice." I murmured moving out from underneath him. "Yes, you are and I'd like to be getting back to it if you don't mind." He muttered under his breath. I shook my head. "What did you need Alice?" I asked concerned. "Thank you Alice, that's very interesting news. I'll be sure to tell her." Edward said dismissing her. "Wait, Alice what's going on?" I asked, but it was too late Alice was already gone. "Bella, sweetheart calm down it's nothing to worry about _now_. Come lye down with me, everything's alright. Come lye down." He urged as I starred at the place where Alice had been.

"What's going on Edward? You said that it was nothing to worry about _now_. So what do we have to worry about later?" I asked nervously. He sighed. "Darling, it's nothing to worry about. It's just an update, that's all. There's nothing to worry about. Now come lye down with me, Angel." He murmured soothingly. "An update on what?" I asked suspiciously. He sighed. "The current decision the Volturi made on visiting us." I sighed. "When are they coming?" I asked concerned. "Three days, from now. Sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about. They're only coming to make sure we kept our side of the bargain, everything's going to be fine Alice can see that and has already looked to make sure.

"Now come lye down with me, we don't have to play if you don't want to, but you still need to rest." I nodded and went to join him on the bed. As soon as I was on the bed he pulled me into his arms. "Rest Angel, I know you're worried, but it's alright. Everything's going to be fine, I promise." He murmured as he urged me to loosen my stiff position. I relaxed as his hands rubbed soothing circles into my sides and he hummed my lullaby. We laid there in silence for a while, with Edward eying me carefully the whole time. Probably hoping that I would fall into a false slumber. I didn't instead I laid there thinking about our life. We'd been through so much that probably should've torn us apart, but instead it had only made us closer. Our happily ever after always just a little out of reach until now, now we actually have a chance to have a happy ending.

And I know that if we can get through whatever comes our way we'll live in perfect harmony forever. We're strong, our hearts have always been each others and I'm sure that we make it through anything. Edward interrupted my thought than. "Won't you tell me what you're thinking of so intensely?" I looked over at him surprised. "Intensely?" I murmured confused. He nodded. "The look on your face says that you're thinking intensely about something. So what is it?" He asked sweetly. "I was just thinking about our life together." He sighed. "What about it?" I smiled and looked up at him. "I was thinking about how we can make through anything, and that we'll probably get a happy ending after all." I murmured sweetly.

"Really, so that does that mean you'll have some fun after all?" He asked hopeful and I nodded. Smirking he turned to me and put his lips on mine. We continued to make out for about 10 minutes before he broke kiss to remove my shirt. Once that was done he put his lips on mine as his hand wondered on me. It was nothing like those first few times, we'd made love. Now he was more demanding, as our lips moved with each other continuously. I started to play with the button of his jeans when he broke kiss and put his lips at my ear. "Baby, please stop teasing me, it's driving me crazy." He growled in my ear I smiled and unfastened his jeans. He smiled back and put his lips on mine again.

One of his hands was now at my breast where it carefully fingered one breast before moving the cup of the bra to the side to touch my breast freely. I moaned into his mouth as he played with one erect nipple. I had already got his jeans off but I had to stop for a second so he could get my bra off. Once we were both rid of our clothes, he got on top of me and we got work. Once again I was surprised by the intensity of our physical relationship. It was like our love never faded and every time we made physical love it was just like the first time. I hope that never stops, if it doesn't, than doing this will never get old. We made love for hours; we stopped when I saw the light coming through the window time went so much faster now.

Edward sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked playfully. "Nothing, its just time seems to by so fast now." He smiled. "Don't worry Angel. As you get older you'll get a better since of time." I nodded and started to reach for my robe, but it wasn't there. I looked around the room and spotted it on the arm of the couch. Edward was already up. "Baby, will you get me my robe please?" I asked hopeful. "Yes Darling, give me just a second ok?" I sighed. "Okay." He came out of the closet then, fully dressed, and had my robe over his arm. "Here you are, Sweetheart." He said as he handed me my robe. I smiled. "Thank you, Baby." I murmured as I slipped my robe on, careful not expose any bare skin as I tied it tightly shut.

"I'm going to get a shower." I called over my shoulder as I headed toward the bathroom. "Ok, if you need me you can call me. I'll be downstairs with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Meet me down there when you're done." I nodded and walked into the bathroom. It has been so long that alone time seemed like a long lost friend. I welcomed it as I stepped into the scalding hot water that would've burned me if I was still human. I took a long shower, at least thirty minutes or longer. Once I stepped out, I dried off, got dressed, and than hurried downstairs. Edward sighed when I came downstairs. Emmett grinned. "Jeez... Bella what'd you do? Fall asleep in the shower?" I froze than waiting for the blush that would never come.

"Emmett leave her alone. Rose takes longer showers than Bella does, and we don't poke at her for it." Edward said sternly as he came over to my side and he pulled me into his arms. "That's because you know Rose would bite your head off if you tried." Edward sighed. "Emmett you know since Bella's only a few weeks old, she technically is the strongest vampire in the house. So do you really think it's smart to antagonize her?" Edward asked wisely. "Ha! Bella couldn't hurt a fly. I'd be willing to bet." Emmett said finally. I sighed. "Emmett you know if I wanted to I could be very dangerous and possibly departmental to your health so it's probably best if you don't push me." I muttered irritated.

Edward smiled encouragingly. I sighed, knowing that if I wanted to I could crush him like I did the buck that was twice my size the other day. "Would you really bet?" Edward asked smirking. "Bring it on." Emmett murmured strongly. Edward smiled and turned to me. "Bella, do you remember that thing I asked you to do for me before you were changed?" I nodded swiftly. I already knew that this was going to be good. "I need you to do it for me now." I smiled. "Emmett I challenge you to an arm wrestling match." I said smugly. Emmett shook his head. "No, I want a real test in strength"- Edward let out an angry hiss. "No way Emmett! Forget it right now."

I turned confused. "Edward, its Bella's decision not yours." Emmett murmured smugly. "No, Emmett. That's going to happen so forget about it." Edward hissed. "What is Emmett supposed to forget and what am I not doing?" I asked annoyed now. "What Edward's telling me to just forget and that you're not doing is a wrestling match. It's basically the same as hunting; the only difference is you don't bite." Emmett murmured hopeful. I was about to answer when Edward cut me off. "Forget about it both of you! Emmett a word please?" He nodded and followed Edward to the kitchen. "What'd you want bro?" Emmett asked casually. Edward hissed.

"Emmett quit trying to get Bella into something she's not ready for. Now you know Bella is no where near ready to play like that yet." He hissed angrily. "Yeah she is. She's caught on fast she can handle a little wrestling match." Emmett insisted. "Yes, she picked up fast but she's not ready for the way you wrestle. You know the way you wrestle with her wouldn't be like wrestling with me or Jasper. We're experienced and know how to handle the different ways you fight; she on the other hand has absolutely no experience with your way of fighting and would wind up getting herself hurt; therefore I would have to hurt you, for ignoring me."

Edward murmured frustrated. "How about we get Jasper's opinion on this? Because if you were the only thing that's supposed to be my punishment I'll take my chances." Emmett murmured amused. Edward sighed. "Let's go find Jasper. I think he left when we first got into the argument, so we might need to ask Alice." Edward murmured as they walked out of the kitchen. Emmett nodded and turned to me. "We have to get a third person's opinion on this before Edward will let us wrestle." Emmett murmured to me smiling. I nodded and watched them go up the stairs. Once they were upstairs I decided to listen to the verdict myself. "Alice, is Jasper in there?" Edward asked solemnly. "Um… no actually.

"He's in the meadow, but you and Emmett need to get in my room now!" Alice ordered. Emmett was the only one to speak. "Why?" Edward just chuckled and Alice hissed. Then I heard the door shut. "Emmett why do you want to wrestle with Bella? Her of all people, especially the way you fight?"

Alice hissed angrily. "Because it'll be fun and I won't be to rough on her. Besides if we're going to test strength then a wrestling match would be the way to go. Not arm wrestling, that's kid stuff." Emmett replied casually. "Emmett do you realize that the way you fight is unfair and that Bella doesn't play that way?" Alice asked seriously. "I won't try anything tricky with her.

"She's new at this. It wouldn't be fair game if I did that." Emmett said calmly. "Will you seriously play fair, because she probably can handle fighting you fair and square, but I know if do anything tricky she doesn't have a chance because she doesn't know how to counter it or handle things like that yet." Alice said considerably. Edward groaned. "Fine, but if you harm her by playing one of those stupid little games you try to play while fighting I'll kill you." He said reluctantly. Emmett smiled "Come on, let's go tell Bella." He said victoriously. I smiled as I heard the door shut and few minutes later Emmett came bounding down the stairs. "Let's go squirt!

"We can do it, but I must warn you that your dear husband is not happy about it. We can do it though." I smiled and turned to him with a big smirk on my face. "Cool. Where are we going to do it?" I asked curiously. Emmett smiled and led the way outside, and to a large opening in the middle of the forest. "This is where we usually fight, when we're up here so we'll fight here. I think Edward wants to referee if I understood him right while he muttered under his breath all the way up here." Edward growled unamused. "Keep it up Emmett and I'll kick your ass and make it easy for her." Edward growled irritated. I smiled and gave Edward a chaste kiss. "Relax Baby."

I whispered letting my hand caress his cheek. "Not likely, Sweetheart." He said pulling me closer. I smiled. "So what's at stake?" Emmett asked as I untangled myself from Edward and turned to face him. "How about if I win you keep your mouth shut about my sex life?" I wagered eagerly. Remembering all the times he had embarrassed me by saying something about the night before or that afternoon. Emmett's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Fine. But if I win it's only going to get worse." Emmett said devilishly. I sighed. "Deal." Than Emmett and I shook hands and Edward took his place at the side of the clearing.

Once he was a safe distance away and in a good viewing position he gave us a count off and watched us begin. I had to give Emmett some credit he was a very good fighter, but since I was stronger I had the upper hand. We fought hard throwing each other into things, hitting them with things, and pushing Each other hard enough that we left holes, but in the end I came out on top. "Keep your mouth shut!" I said as Edward finished the count off. Edward laughed so hard he almost choked on his own spit. "I want a rematch!" Emmett said angrily. "Maybe later Emmett, but you may want to wait a year or two. You know what Jasper said I won't lose this strength for a year or so."

I called over my shoulder as I headed home. I smiled at the feeling of the Earth beneath my feet as I headed home. Now I understood why Edward loved to run so much, it was really relaxing and it felt great. I slowed as the beautiful white mansion came into view. I listened closely for any sign of Edward, but didn't hear one so I went inside to wait on him. As soon as I entered the house Alice ran down the steps. "Way to go Bella! That should teach Emmett not to mess with you so much now." She said smugly. I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Thanks Alice." I said casually and then headed upstairs. I decided to get a shower, since I was dirty and had time to kill.

Just after I started the water I heard our door open. "Bella?" Edward called casually. "Bathroom, Honey." I called as I waited on the water to get heated up. A few minutes later he opened the door. "What's going on?" I asked confused, as I looked at the worried expression on his face. "The Volturi are going to be here in two hours. They decided that they wanted to surprise us. So I'm afraid you won't have much relaxation time tonight, Darling." He said apologetically. I sighed. "Its fine, I'll be out in about ten minutes ok?" I said stiffly. "Don't worry Sweetheart they won't touch you I promise." Edward said seriously.

"I'm not worried about that, I just don't like the idea of them coming here," I said honestly. "No one does Sweetheart, but we can't do anything about it now." He said as he pulled me into his arms and gave me a quick kiss. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled closer. "What do you say we both get a shower?" He suggested easing out of the embrace and tossing his shirt off into the clothes hamper. I agreed eagerly. As soon as he was undressed we stepped into the scolding water. Edward bathed me and I bathed him return both us teasing as we worked. Edward growled as I eased myself against him so that I could kiss his chest as I washed it.

"Bella…" Edward tried to growl but instead it came out as a moan. I smiled and went a little lower. Edward groaned and pulled me off my knees and back on my feet. "We're going to be last down." He growled playfully as I smirked and shrugged. "Who cares?" I asked playfully. "Carlisle might." Edward said unhappily. "Fine, we'll get out." I said reluctantly. Edward smiled. "I'll make it up to you Sweetheart." He whispered as we dried off and got dressed. I wore a black cami with a blue and white striped over shirt that was buttoned all the way up except for the top four buttons, tight jeans and a pair of black heels that had an open point at the toe. I had to admit they were cute.

Edward smiled; he was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. "You look great, Darling." He said as I pinned back part of my hair and left a strand out. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." I said smiling.. He smiled and led me to the couch. "We've got a few minutes." He said sitting down and pulling me into his lap. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He kissed me back and pulled me closer. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked playfully. "Not in the past ten minutes." I answered in the same playful tone. He smiled my smile and kissed my forehead. "Well I do." He said sweetly. "I love you to, that's why I'm here." I said honestly.

We stayed there just basking in each other company for a few minutes then Edward stiffened. "Come on Sweetheart, we've got to go downstairs and wait with the others. They'll be here shortly." Edward said solemnly. I nodded and got up. Edward gave me quick hug and then took my hand as he led the way downstairs. When we got down stairs we found the others all scattered around the living room. Edward and I took a seat on the large white sofa along with Emmett who was on my left and Edward on my right. We knew they were here when Carlisle got up and stood waiting at the door, we knew it was time. The danger was just on the other side of that door.

I wished I could ask him exactly what was going to happen now. (New Moon) We all watched as Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, and Demitri filed into the room. "Carlisle, my old friend." Aro exclaimed. Marcus observed the room intensely; he paused for a second when his gaze met mine. Caius smiled smugly when he met my eyes. "I see Bella has joined us now. Who was the one to change her?" He asked amused at the look of disgust on Edward's face. "I was." Edward said coldly. "Did she taste as good as she smelled?" Felix asked edging closer to me. Edward growled protectively and shot him a warning glare. Felix backed off slightly but didn't entirely stop. Carlisle cleared his throat casually.

"Aro, even though I'm pleased to see you, we all are curious to see why you're here." Carlisle said casually. "That's simple, Carlisle. We came to make sure that Edward kept his end of the agreement of course. We also would like to extend our invitation to them one final time." Aro said calmly. "We've already told you our answer Aro." Edward said coldly. "Relax, Edward we just wanted to make sure that nothing has changed. Alice does your answer stand as well?" Alice smiled. "Yes, Aro it does, but thank you for the offer though." Alice said politely. Aro nodded and turned to me. "What about you Bella?" I didn't hesitate. "No, thank you Aro." I said stiffly. Aro nodded.

"Alright, and your answer stands as well Edward?" Aro asked politely. "Yes." Edward replied his voice as hard as rock and cold as ice. Carlisle interrupted then. "Aro, perhaps you, Marcus, and Caius would be more comfortable in my office." Carlisle suggested calmly shooting Edward a stern look that said relax, it doesn't help matters. "Of course," Aro replied cheerfully as he and the others rose. He motioned for the guards to stay put. As soon as they disappeared down the hall Jane spoke. "Well, well, well… I'm glad to see your changed. I don't think I could've restrained myself from killing you again if you were human."

Edward growled and began to move so that he was between me and the others. I quickly put my hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Behave." I hissed urgently. Jane giggled slightly at us and then smiled devilishly. "Temper, temper, Edward. We wouldn't want you getting hurt, now would we?" She teased amused. Edward growled and then paused concentrating on something for a second. Then all of a sudden Edward growled and threw himself at her, and before I could count to ten Edward was on the ground, with the same ancient sadness in his eyes. I immediately ran over to see if I could help him. I put a gentle hand on the side of his face, caressing his cheek and Edward smiled.

Jane- whose beatific smile had turned into a frown- hissed. "You turned my power off. You! An insignificant girl turned my power off!" Jane yelled angrily. Edward growled at Felix who was apparently creeping closer to me as I stood there. Emmett growled and moved to stand by Edward giving Felix a warning not to move any closer to me. Felix continued to edge closer, than Emmett tackled him down and pinned him to the floor. Edward helped him and than told Felix his place. As I watched them I could feel Jane's eyes baring wholes in my back. "Emmett McCarthy! You just attacked a Volturi guard I hissed angrily .Emmett shrugged uncaring.

Jane decided than to test her power out again on Edward, since he was the only one in plain sight. Only this time she didn't get a response because I was already there. She didn't get any pain out of him. "How dare you! How can you, an insignificant little girl stop my power?" Jane fumed. Edward just smiled at her smugly and flashed my favorite lopsided grin for me. Then someone cleared their throat. We all turned to see Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Carlisle all standing by the kitchen entry. Carlisle spoke first. "What happened?" He asked calmly. "Bella can stop Jane's power." Edward replied seriously. "How?" Aro asked shocked. Than he turned to Carlisle. "Has Bella found her power?"

He asked curiously. "Yes, she can heal wounds for our kind. Physical and it appears mental pains as well." Carlisle said some surprise in his voice. Aro turned to me curiously. "Will you show us now?" He asked hopeful. "Umm…" I said looking from Edward to Aro. He nodded encouragingly. I sighed. "Sure, Aro" I said stiffly as I turned to face Jane. Carlisle turned to Emmett than. "Emmett will you please get up and let Felix go?" Carlisle asked kindly. Emmett nodded and got up than. Aro turned to address that for the moment, "Why were you pinning him to the ground anyway?" He asked confused. "He keeps creeping closer to Bella.

"Edward's thwarted him three times, but he just keep coming so I tried thwarting him and he still didn't get it. So Edward and I tackled him and made him understand." Emmett explained seriously. Carlisle nodded in understanding and then turned to Edward. "Since she's yours do you want to help with this demonstration?" Edward shook his head. "I already know it works on me, but we may want to test it on someone else to make sure it works on everyone." Edward said solemnly. Emmett nodded strongly. "I'll do it before anyone else tries to volunteer." Emmett said glaring at Felix. Felix snorted, rolled his eyes, and then went back toward where Jane stood.

Carlisle sighed "Alright… Bella, do what you did with Edward and than Jane use power." Carlisle said seriously. As he moved so that he could observe how this worked. I put my hand to the side of his face, touching his cheek softly and then nodded to Jane. After a few minutes I heard a frustrated hiss and then Carlisle turned to Emmett. "Well did it work?" Jane answered before anyone could. "Oh yeah, it worked alright. That was a bolt strong enough to bring him to his knees and make him cry like a five year old during their first thunderstorm." She said irritated. No one spoke for a minute as I removed my hand and turned to face the shocked glances.

Aro was the first one to speak "That's incredible. No one has ever been able to stop Jane's power before." He said slightly shocked. Carlisle sighed. "Well Aro, Marcus, Caius, it's been very interesting, how long are you in town?" He asked curiously. "A few days." Aro replied calmly. "Wonderful." Edward muttered under his breath. As soon as they left, I went upstairs to avoid all the puzzled stares. I've never liked being the center of attention, not even around my family. Edward apparently followed because I didn't even reach our room before two familiar arms wrapped around me. "You were exceptional Darling." He said honestly as he kissed my forehead. I smiled. "Thanks."

I said as he took my hand and we continued to our room. As soon as we entered the room I headed for the bed. I decided that I wanted to lye down for a while. That's when I found the note. The note said:

Dear Edward and Bella,

Carman has just got back from her trip and wants to see the house. I told her tomorrow would be perfect. She's bringing the girls and Eleazer with her. This means that Tanya will be here to. You two are welcome to take off for the day so that you won't have to deal with her Alice has already told me that Tanya's not going to be nice at all. So I'm not asking for you two to stay.

Love,

Esme

"We'll leave tomorrow morning I guess." He said hugging me close. I wasn't surprised he read the note over my shoulder. The fact that we were leaving surprised me though. "_We're_ leaving?" I asked surprised. "Would you like to stay?" He asked curiously. "Edward, I'll leave but you don't have to-"He cut me off immediately. "Bella, I'm not going to let you leave all because of her. If we both take off fine, but I'm not letting you go by yourself. You don't have a good sense of time, and you don't know the area very well. It's not fair to send you off by yourself under those circumstances. Besides I stay with you." He said seriously. I sighed. "Then what are we going to do?" I asked frustrated.

"What do you want to do about it?" He asked curiously. I sighed and thought about it. "Let's stay." I said honestly. "Why?" Edward asked shocked. "Because I want to end this." I said seriously. "What?" He asked confused. "I want her to get the fact that you're mine and that she'll never have you through her really hard head." I explained seriously. Edward shook his head. "Bella, I'll never love anyone else, you don't have to prove anything to me." He said soothingly. "I know that, but she doesn't get it." I said seriously. "Honey, I've been going through the same thing for fifty years, and she still to this very day does not get it." Edward said seriously, starring at me lovingly.

"And your point is?" I asked seriously. "My point is that if it hasn't happened in fifty years, than I doubt that you'll be able to change it now. She doesn't listen Bella, and probably never will." Edward said seriously. "Well I'm going to try to get the point across anyway, your welcome to go if you want to." I said seriously. "Right, because I'm going to leave you here to face Tanya alone." He said sarcastically. I smiled at him. "Okay, then it's settled we're staying." I said smiling. Edward sighed defeated. "I guess we're staying home." He muttered casually as he moved his hand so that he could pull me closer and still have a hand free to keep his self balanced.

I smiled and leaned into him. "So what are we doing for the rest of the night?" I asked curiously as I moved my hand across his chest, carefully, only letting my fingertips brush his skin he growled and moved so that I was laying underneath him. "Mmm… I love you Baby." I said as I leaned up to kiss him. He smiled and kissed me gently. "I love you to, Angel." He said sweetly and then started to remove my clothes I smiled and helped him. '_Tonight is going to be fun.'_ I thought as we got undressed and got into bed. When we finally stopped for the night, we laid down, and relaxed for a while. Then at about eight a clock in the morning Alice barged in while we were lying on the bed.

"Come on Bella, we've got to get moving." She chirped impatiently. I groaned. Edward sighed. "Don't go." He whispered in my ear. I sighed and turned into him. "Bella, if you don't get up now then I will personally drag you out of that room." Alice threatened angrily. I groaned and tried to get closer to him, as if I was trying to hide behind him. Edward chuckled and wrapped an arm comfortably around me, while pulling me closer. "Leave her alone Alice. I want her to stay with me a little longer, before all hell breaks loose." Edward said dismissing her. Alice groaned. "But Edward Tanya's coming today and I want Bella to look hot. So that Tanya can go home pissed.

"And maybe even shut her up after the way she sees you chase after Bella." Alice suggested hopeful. I sighed. That actually wasn't to bad of a plan, but I still didn't want to do it, besides it would only make her try harder guessing by her personality. I thought as Edward ran his fingers through my hair repeatedly. "Alice leave her alone, she looks great." Edward said seriously. Alice groaned, but said no more. I waited until I heard the door shut, before I said anything. "Thank you." I whispered grateful. "Anytime, Sweetheart." He said smiling. I sighed wishing that we could stay like this forever, no Tanya, no dressing up for stupid stuff, just relaxing with my husband.

"Come on, Sweetheart we've got to get dressed." He whispered sweetly. I groaned. "Can't we stay like this a little longer?" I asked pleadingly. Edward chuckled at me. "No, Darling. Carman and the others will be here in an hour. We have to get moving." He said seriously as he got up and started toward the closet. I groaned, but didn't protest anymore. Edward smiled my smile as I entered the closet. I smiled and tried to find something to wear. I found a black halter shirt, low riding, flare jeans, and those heels Alice always made me wear. I pulled my hair up into a French twist, and then used a little make up for some coloring to my extremely pale complexion.

Edward smiled as I walked out of the closet. "You look amazing Baby." He whispered I my ear. I smiled a shy smile and said. "You're not so bad yourself." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and leaned into the embrace graciously. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before he released me and led the way down stairs. Alice greeted me with a big smile and a nod of approval. "You look good Bella." She said smiling I smiled back at her proudly. "Thanks Alice." I said happily. Proud that I actually gained approval the _first_ time I picked an outfit. She smiled and then we all sat down and waited for our guests to arrive.

When I heard a car slow, and then come to a stop I knew our guests were here. As I heard the car doors shut Edward groaned. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered disgusted. Before I could ask why a strawberry blond, vampire entered in a mini skirt and tube top walked through the door. "Hey Edward." She purred. I growled unamused and reminding her of my presence. She frowned and turned an icy glare on me. "Oh Bella aren't you cute. It seems little Isabella's a vampire now." She said amused. I snarled at the use of my full name and Edward growled warning her not to advance. Before she could do any thing else Eleazer came in. "That's enough Tanya.

"You agreed not to do this, so either you shut-up and behave or go outside." He ordered angrily. Tanya just shook her head and walked outside. "I apologize, Bella. She just can't understand why Edward chose you and it's very sickening to watch her try so hard and I'm sick of it. I'm sure you are as well." I nodded in agreement, and followed her out, Edward at my heels. "Oh Tanya?" I called casually. She turned surprised and then smirked at me. "Yes?" She asked devilishly, once she realized Edward had followed me out and was joined by Emmett and Jasper. "I just wanted to say, give up. You're efforts are clearly not working and it's only hurting you and pushing Edward farther away.

"It's sickening and I know more than just me is tired of seeing it and I've only had to put up with it twice. So just give in because you're only hurting yourself." I said serious. Tanya looked appalled as she stood there digesting what she heard. Then she just shook her head and stood tall. "No. Let me explain something to you Bella. I refuse to give up all because he _thinks_ he's in love with some little human girl that's changed now, so if I were you I would hold real tight to this good thing, because it won't last forever." She said seriously. I starred at her in disbelief. Edward was the first to speak. "Tanya I suggest you leave before I personally kill you." He growled angrily. Alice and the others had joined us now.

"Get the hell out of here Tanya, before I personally come over there and kick your ass." Emmett growled angrily. As he moved closer, so that he and Edward were standing protectively over me. "Go home Tanya." Jasper growled moving to stand on the other side of Edward. "Go home, Tanya before I decide to help them." Alice hissed, moving to stand by my side and between Emmett and me. Carlisle was next to speak. "Go home Tanya, I believe you've over stayed your welcome." He said coldly. Carman was next, as she joined the others on the porch. "Tanya, I suggest you head home and hope I have mercy left by the time I return home." She said angrily Eleazer's voice was cold and harsh.

"Tanya, I suggest you be where I've already told you to be or there will be major consequences." Tanya shook her head. "I don't think so." She muttered turning toward me and taking my arm. "Let go, of me." I growled. When she didn't listen I kicked her and she released. Edward immediately pulled me behind him and He and Emmett crouched down protecting me from both sides. Growling as she continued her advance toward me. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me deal with it please?" I asked as Tanya brushed the dirt off and dropped into a crouch her self. We were in the yard do to the fact that when I kicked her she fell down the steps and took me down with her.

I only made it two steps before I was free than I walked the rest down. Edward didn't respond his attention on keeping me safe. "Please?" I asked again reminding him of my request. He sighed. "Bella…" He said meaning it as a reprimand. I knew what he would tell me, but didn't care to listen to it; I wanted to deal with it my way. Alice knew that and broke in on my behalf. "Come on, Edward let her do it. I've already seen her, she'll be fine." Alice said seriously. Edward sighed and through a quick glance at Emmett. He shrugged his eyes watching Tanya's every move. Edward sighed defeated. "Fine, but if anything happens to her Alice I hold you personally responsible."

Edward said reluctantly. I smiled and sunk into a crouch, while Emmett and Edward took spots where they could interfere if necessary. Tanya and I circled around trying to see if we could slip by one another. After realizing we were equally matched we sprung at each other hoping to catch the other of guard. Since I was younger my hits had harder impacts. After I had knocked her into the trees, she came back with vengeance and sent me into the ground. "Bella!" Edward shouted concerned. I could tell he was regretting giving me my way. "I'm fine, Edward." I said craning my neck and flashing him a reassuring smile. He looked miserable standing there, but he smile reluctantly and let it go.

Tanya chose that moment to spring at me and I kicked her knocking her into the trees again. I then got up and positioned myself so that I could fight better. Tanya and I circled each other carefully trying to find holes in the others strategy, but neither of us had much luck. We wound up pushing the fight further back into the forest as we continued to spring at each other. Edward and the others had followed trying to make sure no one got any major injuries or worse murdered. So when I heard a gasp I whirled my head around to see no one there. Tanya took advantage of my distraction to hit me form behind. Sending me back a few feet. I immediately got up and sprung at her sending her to the ground.

I wasted no time as I grabbed both her arms, put my foot on her back, and heaved as hard as I could until I heard a pop. When I let go she lied there trying to regain her strength. I wasn't going to give her that time. I went to grab her arms again and pin her there, but she used her foot and kicked me in the jaw dislocating it. I slapped her so hard I heard it hit and then a popping sound. She dug her nails into my fore arm as I rolled her so that she was on her stomach. I immediately kicked her so that she'd freeze momentarily then grabbed both her arms and push down on her back with my foot. _I was surprised at myself I wasn't usually a violent person. (Twilight)_

"Now listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. Edward is _my_ husband. If he wanted you he would've already got you by now. You've made the option clear on numerous occasions and he's declined on every single one. Even if I would've stayed in Phoenix and never met him, you still probably wouldn't have him. Edward and I are happily married and so is the rest of the family now please leaves us alone." I said as I dropped her arms and kicked her for good measure. Once I was sure she couldn't attack me I ran back. As I came out the woods I found my whole family waiting for me. Edward was pacing worriedly as I came down the embankment.

He looked up at the sound of rustling leaves to see me making my way down. He ran over to at once, hugging me close. Then he let me go to look me over. When he seen my semi-swollen jaw and the scratches on my fore arm he starred in disbelief. "Damn it, Alice! I thought you said she would be perfectly fine." He growled angrily. Alice sighed. "Relax, Edward. She is, you should've seen and heard her." She said honestly. Edward paused for a second listening and then he turned to me. "Bella, that was incredible. I'm proud of you darling. I love you." He said pulling me carefully into his arms. I sighed. "I love you to. That's why I did this. It has to stop." I said seriously.

He nodded in agreement, and kissed me gently careful not to kiss my jaw I sighed. "It doesn't hurt Edward." I whispered letting him know it was okay to give me a real kiss. He smiled, but still didn't kiss me full on. Just then a very pissed Tanya made her way down the bank, limping do to the pain in her legs. Carman sighed remorsefully. "I'm terribly sorry about any discomfort she may have caused you." She said sincerely. "It's alright. I just wish she just would've listened to reason." I said seriously. I've never enjoyed fighting and didn't like to do it. Carman nodded in agreement as Tanya pushed her way through Alice and Jasper to reach Edward. Edward just pulled me closer and tensed protectively.

"Did you see what that bitch did to me?" She asked pointing to her swollen shoulders and face. I had caused her. "She's got something against me." Tanya said pitifully. I snorted. "The hell I do!" I said angrily. Edward smiled at me and then turned to face Tanya expressionless. "Tanya, Bella has every right to be angry with you. You've openly degraded her and insulted both of us. Which neither of us takes kindly to." He said coldly, pulling me tightly against his side. When Tanya tried to tousle his hair he swatted her hand away. "Let me make this very clear. **I. Do. Not. Want. You. **I never have and never will feel anything except friendship towards you if even that.

"Now I know that Bella some how convinced me to let her take care of this herself, but I refuse to stand by and watch you degrade her this way. If one more comment that you make is degrading, rude, or anything near an insult I will deal with you myself." Edward growled seriously. Tanya looked so miserable, that I would've felt sorry for her if she wasn't trying to steal the love of my existence from me. "Why her? What does she have that I don't?" She asked miserably. Edward groaned frustrated. "Everything Tanya! I couldn't exist without her. My life means nothing if she's not here and sharing it with me." He said seriously. I smiled leaned into his shoulder comfortably.

He smiled softly and squeezed my shoulders gently. Tanya just stood there digesting what she heard, and watching us. "But Edward"- Edward shook his head, interrupting her immediately. "Not buts, Tanya. Now I'm going to get my wife home so she can heal properly, while you are going to go home and pray I don't decide to deal with you now after this. "Edward growled as he scooped me up and ran off toward the house. I opened the door for him and then he kicked it shut. Before darting upstairs, setting me down on the bed in our room, and slamming the door shut. "I'm really sorry, Sweetheart. If the damn Volturi didn't have Esme in the living room lying for us I could've protected you."

He said pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger and squeezing his eyes shut, like he always did when he was mad. I sighed knowing he blamed himself for this. "Edward, look at me." I said calmly. He didn't move. I tried again. "Edward, please look at me." Still nothing, that really pissed me off. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Look at me right now!" I ordered frustrated. He did this time. I sighed letting my voice get much softer. "I'm fine, look it's almost completely healed." I said showing him the scratches on my arm that had already vanished first and then pointing to my almost completely healed jaw. "Incredible." He whispered shocked. I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.

He just smiled my smile and started to remove my shirt. I shook my head and swatted his hand. He looked at me confused and I sighed. "Later Casanova, the Volturi are still here and I seriously doubt Tanya left." He shrugged. "All the more reason to do it." He said as he continued to work on the tie. I sighed giving in. "Fine, but you have to lock the door and close the curtains." I negotiated not really wanting any of our guests to see us like that. He agreed quickly and then removed the shirt he'd been trying to get off since we got here. Once we were undressed; we got started making love. We stopped when we heard banging on the door.

I grabbed the blue robe and Edward got fully redressed. I shot him a questioning look and he shrugged. I immediately got dressed in record time. Once I was decent I opened the door to find Eleazer and Carlisle waiting on the other side. "Good afternoon Carlisle, Eleazer." Edward said politely. Carlisle smiled at my shy expression. "Good afternoon. Edward, Bella." He replied just as polite. "We thought we'd come up and see if you two would like to play baseball this Saturday." Eleazer said casually. Edward looked at me curiously. I shrugged. "We'll be there, as long as Tanya is well behaved. I don't think I can restrain myself from hurting her if insults Bella one more time."

Eleazer nodded in understanding. "I completely understand. She went home, and I informed her if she continues to be disrespectful and rude to you and your wife there will be major consequences." Eleazer assured him. "I'm thinking about putting a restraining order on her. Do you think she'd get it then?" Eleazer sighed. "Honestly Edward I don't think anything will ever get it through her head." He said chuckling lightly. Edward smiled. "See you Friday Eleazer." He nodded and left. Will you really put a restraining order on her?" I asked hopeful. "Maybe, Darling we'll see alright?"


End file.
